The Other Side
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Os poderes de Rogue não mais voltaram. Já não pertencia àquele lugar. Ele não podia ficar por perto, por mais que quisesse. Ela percebeu que não existiam muitas saídas. Ele tinha que fazer algo sobre isso.
1. Capítulo 1

Nome do Autor: Doomsday

Título: The Other Side

Sinopse: Os poderes de Rogue não mais voltaram. Já não pertencia àquele lugar. Ele não podia ficar por perto, por mais que quisesse. Ela percebeu que não existiam muitas saídas. Ele tinha que fazer algo sobre isso.

Ship: Wolverine/Rogue

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: M

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas. Bom, agradeço desde já quem está a ler essa fic. Creio que achará algumas coisas um pouco OCC, mas é uma fic, não dá pra seguir o canon__, já que não sou fã de canon de verdade_. E caso ache estranho os nomes em originais, não estranhe mais, eu odeio os nomes traduzidos, de verdade. E outra coisa, eu misturo informações dos quadrinhos com as dos filmes, caso ache isso, já estará avisado.

_Aqui tem alguns shippers secundários, mas que serão bem – bem menos, bem menos mesmo – explorados que o principal. Mas estão ai, ajudando. Essa fic tem cenas de sexo, então o M ali no Rating foi por isso __também__. Cuidado se não gosta. E não, não vou avisar antes da cena, ok?_

_Piotr = Peter = Colossus, ok?_

_O nome da fic é o nome da música do Sirenia, The Other Side, que é foda demais, porém, nada com a fic. ¬¬_

_Agradecendo desde já o Lucs e a Marilia que leram essa fic antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Amo vocês por demais, espero que saibam. A Fic não tem betagem, sorry._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**The Other Side**

_por Doomsday_

_"Estará aqui quando eu voltar?" Ele perguntou a garota parada na porta, apenas olhando por cima do próprio ombro. Estava escuro do lado de fora, apenas a lua iluminava escondida por detrás das nuvens. Ela engoliu em seco sem conseguir responder. Logan se virou, partindo. A garota respirou fundo ao vê-lo subir na moto, não conseguindo responder ainda a pergunta dele. Abaixou os olhos e ouviu a moto dar partida._

* * *

Segurou firme a bolsa na mão, olhando os portões da Mansão. Estava voltando, retornando para o que conhecia como casa desde que saira da sua. Mordia o lábio inferior fortemente, quase machucando-o. Ouvira tudo que acontecera, já estava ciente das mortes, das perdas. Mas no momento, só queria voltar para lá, para o que conhecia como casa.

Viu vários alunos e pais conversarem, descarregarem malas dos carros. Todos sorriam, todos estavam alegres pela nova vida, pelo novo começo. Ela também estava. Não via a hora de contar para todos, de mostrar para todos como estava. Não via a hora de ver Bobby, de abraçá-lo, de tocar sua pele, de beijá-lo, de poder estar com ele como nunca estivera desde que começaram a namorar.

Chegou ao hall, vendo a correria de crianças e adolescentes, sorriu. Procurou por algum rosto conhecido e então viu, com seus cabelos brancos e pele morena, Storm. Correu até ela, parando a sua frente, vendo que a morena lhe fitava com um sorriso alegre em lhe ver.

"Onde esteve todo esse tempo?" Storm perguntou, sem tocá-la, mesmo que quisesse abraçá-la. Rogue aproximou-se dela, sorrindo e a puxando para junto de si, a abraçando.

Storm sentiu que sua pele tocava a da garota, e foi então que percebeu que algo estava muito diferente. Afastou-se um pouco de Rogue, olhando-a nos olhos, dessa vez, séria. Via que ela sorria, que ainda mantinha as mãos tocando a pele de seus braços. Abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes, e só então conseguiu falar.

"O que fez?" Rogue sentiu a leve reprovação na voz de Storm, mas viu que os olhos dela ainda a fitavam, esperando por uma resposta.

"Funciona. A cura funciona." Marie disse, vendo que Ororo apenas a fitava, ainda séria. A morena não sabia o que dizer. Gostava de Maire, aprendera a amar a garota como amava cada um dos alunos. Mas a decisão dela acabara por abrir vários questionamentos. Entretanto sabia que aquilo não era o melhor momento, teriam tempo de conversar.

"Se está feliz, Rogue, fico feliz."

A garota sorriu e soltou a morena, pegando a mala no chão, fazendo seu caminho para cima, correndo. Chegou ao corredor, procurando por um quarto em particular. Ainda não iria para o seu, queria ver alguém antes. Chegou ao fim do corredor, vendo uma porta aberta, um rapaz parado de costas. Os cabelos castanhos claros entregaram quem era.

Marie deu dois passos para dentro do quarto, soltando a mala no chão, porém o barulho fez com que o rapaz se virasse, mas ele segurava algo entre as mãos. Os olhos esverdeados de Marie se focaram nas mãos de Bobby, que seguravam o rosto de Kitty Pride. A garota com as mãos por sobre as dele.

"Rogue?" Bobby disse com a voz surpresa, soltando devagar o rosto de Kitty, virando-se totalmente para a porta. Rogue não soube o que fazer, parecia que seu corpo estava completamente congelado naquele lugar. Via o rapaz lhe fitando como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguindo. Kitty parada a seu lado fitava Marie do mesmo jeito.

Não soube bem se deveria continuar ali, mas não importava. Vira como as mãos de Bobby seguravam o rosto de Kitty, tocando de verdade. Doía. Fora por isso que fora embora, por isso fugira, para poder ter isso, para poder tocar as pessoas. Para poder ficar com Bobby, recuperar o tempo que eles não tiveram quando ela ainda tinha o poder.

Abaixou-se devagar, pegando a mala e virando as costas para os dois. Andou pelo corredor desviando das pessoas, ouvindo Bobby gritar seu nome, pedindo que ela esperasse. Mas não parou, não poderia lidar com aquilo naquele momento. As pessoas que a conheciam, lhe fitavam, mas Marie estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para os próprios pés. Parecia que haviam lhe roubado o ar dos pulmões.

Seus pés fizeram barulho ao descer as escadas correndo, quase tropeçando em alguns degraus. Colossus subia as escadas e viu que Rogue vinha rápida, quase pulando alguns degraus. Parou a frente dela, vendo-a frear a descida e olhar em seu rosto. Sorriu para ela, mas não recebeu um sorriso em retorno.

"Bem vinda."

Rogue engoliu a seco, sem conseguir agradecer. Sabia que se abrisse a boca, começaria a chorar, e tudo que menos precisava era de alguém vê-la chorando e contar para Bobby ou Kitty. Esboçou um falso sorriso e desviou de Colossus, vendo que ele lhe fitava intrigado.

Ficou agradecida ao perceber que ele não viera atrás de si. Na verdade, estava bem agradecida de não ter ninguém a procurando. Não queria lidar com ninguém no momento. Queria ficar sozinha, pensar no que fizera, pelo motivo que tomará a decisão. Queria ficar com Bobby, esse fora um fator forte, mas também queria poder ser normal, tocar nas pessoas, conhecer a sensação de poder tocar em alguém, sentir a pele quente ou fria de alguém contra a dela.

Jogou a mala no chão da garagem, deixando que essa batesse na lateral de um dos carros, quase indo parar debaixo desse. Sentia as lágrimas riscando seu rosto, sentia os olhos ardendo. Estava com raiva do mundo, de si, de Bobby, de Kitty, de tudo e de todos. Sua respiração acelerou, assim como seu choro, e logo Rogue sentia seu corpo todo a convulsionar, fazendo-a ter que se apoiar em um dos carros. De quê adiantara fazer tudo aquilo, passar por tudo aquilo? De quê adiantara vestir a blusa de alça que estava usando, amarrar o cabelo em um rabo alto? De quê adiantara deixar a pele, agora não mais perigosa, a mostra, se não havia uma alma viva que estivesse interessado de verdade?

"Rogue?" uma voz veio do fundo da garagem e a garota olhou para lá, afastando a franja branca da frente dos olhos. Viu que alguém vinha em sua direção. Quase conseguiu deixar um sorriso escapar por seus lábios ao ver os olhos puxados e os cabelos negros de sua amiga.

"Jubilee." disse e viu a amiga limpar as mãos em um pano sujo, antes de tocar em sua barriga, não tocando em sua pele com receio.

"Quando chegou?"

"Agora." Sua voz saiu estrangulada, e inclinou-se, abraçando a amiga, sentindo-a travar. Mas após alguns segundos sentiu os braços dela em si, abraçando-a de volta.

"Então você teve mesmo coragem." Não era uma repreensão, era apenas uma constatação. E Marie se sentiu tão bem em sentir a satisfação da amiga em abraçá-la que mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. "O que houve?"

Marie não respondeu, continuou envolvida no abraço, chorando no ombro da amiga, pouco importando-se com a graxa nas mãos e braços dela. Apenas queria ter certeza de que tinha alguém ali que pudesse ainda estar a seu lado, mesmo que ela tivesse tomado uma decisão que muitos não concordavam.

Afastou-se de Jubilee depois de algum tempo, passando as costas das mãos no rosto, limpando as lágrimas e conseguindo esboçar um sorriso. Olhou-a por inteiro, percebendo que a amiga estava com um macacão cinza, sujo de graxa em alguns lugares. Deu risada, avaliando-a ainda.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Mexendo em um dos carros." Declarou apontando para onde estava quando viu Marie entrando na garagem. Ambas foram para lá, Jubilee voltando a colocar a cabeça por debaixo do capô, olhando o motor do carro. "Storm me pediu para dar uma olhada, e como hoje é o primeiro dia, está bem mais calmo com relação a aulas."

Rogue balançou a cabeça, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. Encostou-se do lado do carro, olhando enquanto a morena mexia no motor, sujando novamente a mão. Respirou fundo antes de perguntar o que estava em sua mente já haviam alguns segundos. Mas antes olhou pela garagem, observando os cantos, vendo se não estava deixando passar o que queria perguntar para Jubilee. Quando virou o rosto para falar com ela, viu que a garota estava lhe fitando sorrindo.

"Ele não está." Puxou uma ferramenta da caixa no chão, colocando-a no motor e torcendo-a para o lado direito. "Ele prometeu a Storm que voltava hoje, mas até agora, nada."

"Quando ele foi?"

"Ele não chegou a voltar." Jubilee viu o rosto preocupado da amiga, mas não havia muito o que fizesse. Ela sabia que Rogue queria ver Wolverine, mostrar para ele que ela tivera mesmo coragem e tomara a dose da cura. Mas o homem não estava ali, na verdade, Wolverine não aparecera naquele meio tempo, somente ligando uma vez para avisar Ororo que voltaria a tempo das aulas.

"O meu quarto ainda está lá?" Rogue perguntou tentando desanuviar o pensamento sobre Logan. Jubilee riu.

"Na mesma bagunça que você deixou quando foi embora."

* * *

Trocou de canal pela décima oitava vez naquele minuto. Já eram quase duas horas da manhã, e desde que tomara sua dose da cura, não conseguia dormir muitas horas de noite. Na verdade, se dormia mais de três horas por noite, era muito. Rogue acabou se acostumando com isso, mas tinha dias, como aquele, que simplesmente era impossível de se agüentar.

Viu que passava um filme de terror, e deixou no canal, vendo as figuras morrendo de forma macabra. Mas aquilo não a assustava. O que na verdade a assustava era a cor do cabelo da garota que gritava e implorava pela vida: azul. Sorriu. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de Mystique com aquele cabelo vermelho e a pele azul, e não achava aquilo estranho, mas uma garota em um filme a morrer esquartejada com o cabelo azul, era estranho.

Suspirou. Sua vida tomara uma guinada tão brusca que as vezes ela chegava a não acreditar. Muitas oportunidades chegavam agora, muitas portas se abririam agora. Não teria mais que ter medo, não teria mais que se esconder atrás de roupas, atrás de escudos. Poderia ser livre, poderia viver normalmente agora. Mas mesmo livre, já percebera como algumas pessoas simplesmente não aceitavam sua decisão.

Alguns de seus antigos amigos, hoje apenas a olharam nos olhos e se viraram, dando-lhe as costas e a achando uma traidora. Outros aceitaram entendendo perfeitamente o que ela fizera e o porque, mesmo que não tivesse coragem para fazer o mesmo. E ainda tiveram aqueles que tinham certeza de que a cura não duraria muito tempo, logo trazendo o poder de Rogue de volta.

Ela estava magoada com alguns, principalmente com Bobby. Um dos motivos fora ele, fizera por ele e para ele. Mas ele não a esperara, ele se jogara nos braços de Kitty, exatamente como ele faria se ela não tivesse tomado a dose. Respirou fundo outra vez, tentando não pensar naquilo, tentando não chorar. Já estava a ser complicado do jeito que estava, se pensasse em todas as coisas que ouvira e vira hoje, começaria a chorar e só pararia em alguns dias.

Ouviu passos vindo da cozinha, mas nem virou a cabeça para ver quem era. Deveria ser qualquer aluno querendo fazer uma boquinha. Mas essa pessoa quebraria a cara, os armários estavam trancados a essa hora. Fitou a TV, vendo que o assassino seguia matando uma outra moça agora, uma morena de cabelos encaracolados que a segundos atrás estava fazendo sexo com um outro rapaz que agora já estava morto.

"Ei, guria."

Ouviu o estralar do pescoço dela e a fitou preocupado, vendo se ela não havia deslocado nada. Estivera na cozinha arrombando o armário para pegar um refrigerante quando ouvira a TV. Sabia que poderia muito bem ser um dos novos alunos, mas o cheiro denunciou que era alguém mais conhecido. Andou até lá, tomando o refrigerante e vendo aquele cabelo preto e branco tão conhecido. Viu o sangue espirrar na TV e olhou para ver o que ela estava assistindo. Deu risada ao ver que era um filme de terror de quinta categoria.

A chamou, e ao ver o rosto dela se virar para olhar o seu, viu a insinuação de um sorriso mostrar-se nos lábios dela. Mas então a viu se levantar e correr em sua direção, jogando os braços em seu pescoço e o abraçando. Logan sentiu a pele quente dela contra a sua, e sua primeira reação foi afastá-la, dando um passo para trás também.

"Eu não posso mais te machucar." O sotaque sulista dela ficou mais forte com a declaração, e Logan a fitou como se não estivesse entendido. Mas então sua mente processou o que ela disse, e seu rosto expressou surpresa.

Rogue vendo que ele havia entendido, aproximou-se outra vez, dando-lhe outro abraço, dessa vez – e pela primeira vez – um abraço de verdade. Tocou a pele dos braços dele, sentindo como era quente e bem vinda. Sorriu durante o processo, e o sentiu lhe abraçando com um braço só, ainda meio hesitante.

"Fez isso mesmo?" a pergunta era retórica, e quando Marie se afastou, olhou fundo dentro dos olhos verde-escuros de Wolverine, vendo que ele estava sério.

"Oh, achei que você... dentre todos os outros, você entenderia." Sua voz baixou-se a quase um tom inaudível, mas não para Logan. A garota estava machucada, estivera tanto tempo esperando para mostrar a ele o que acontecera e era assim que ele reagia?

"Uma saída fácil."

Marie abriu a boca, mas nada saiu de lá. Não acreditava que ele estava a lhe dizer aquilo. Não conseguia crer que umas das pessoas que ela mais queria que ficasse feliz por ela, estava agindo daquele modo. Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se magoada. Não conseguia dizer ou fazer alguma coisa.

Logan viu como ela reagira, mas continuara ali, a frente dela, sem dizer nada. Apenas a observava. Ainda não crendo que ela realmente se arriscara e tomara a dose da cura. Era como fugir dos problemas, e isso, Logan sabia ser professor na arte. Mas no momento estava fazendo o oposto, estava enfrentando os problemas. Prometera a Ororo que voltaria para ajudá-la na escola, com os alunos.

Viu a garota a sua frente se mexendo, começando a andar para fora da sala. A segurou pelo braço, tendo ainda mais certeza de que ela realmente estava livre da mutação. Mas a garota balançou o braço, soltando-se dele com força, olhando-o com raiva.

"Me deixa em paz, Logan."

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.:** _Obrigada para Asuka, eu também adoro esse casal._

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta, please, comentem?_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Se passaram cinco dias, Rogue apenas saindo do quarto porque era arrastada por Jubilee para as refeições. Passava todo o tempo no quarto, olhando pela janela, vendo as pessoas do lado de fora, brincando, se divertindo, namorando, tendo aulas. Chorava boa parte do tempo, odiando a cada segundo que tivesse tomado a decisão de sair de casa, que tivesse tomado a decisão de seguir viagem com Logan, que viesse para a Mansão.

Parara de usar as roupas que deixavam sua pele a vista, começara a usar novamente as blusas de manga cumprida, as calças longas, tênis, blusa de frio ou casaco. Os cabelos vivam soltos agora, cobrindo boa parte de seu rosto. Odiava cada vez mais que não tivesse mais nada a ver com as pessoas a seu redor. As pessoas ali levavam uma outra vida, se portavam de uma outra forma.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro de sua cama desarrumada. Enrolou-se, parecendo virar uma bola, os olhos fechados, evitando que mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Via em sua mente os olhos verde-escuros de Wolverine a olhando com reprovação. Esperava realmente aquela sensação de qualquer pessoa, menos dele.

Sentiu o corpo ficar tenso, a mente parecendo pulsar com essa lembrança. Mas tinha algo estranho, algo extremamente diferente.

_"Por que eles apenas queriam te curar, e agora... eles conseguiram."_

Abriu os olhos assustada. Levantou o corpo da cama e olhou pelo quarto. Aquela voz, conhecia aquela voz. Olhou novamente pelo quarto, fitando os cantos, tentando ver o que poderia estar se escondendo nas sombras. Porém, não tinham nada. Apenas as sombras que os móveis faziam.

Lembrava-se daquela voz. Era a voz de Magneto. Era como se ele estivesse sentado a seu lado, olhando em seus olhos e falasse aquelas palavras. Respirou fundo, colocando as mãos na cabeça, deslizando os dedos pelos fios brancos e negros, puxando-os para os lados. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Lembrava-se de escutar as vozes das pessoas que tocara sugando suas energias, poderes, pensamentos. Mas agora já não tinha mais poderes, não tinha mais como fazer isso; então, como poderia estar a ouvir a voz de Magneto em sua mente?

_"Eles conseguiram te excluir da vida deles. Conseguiram te fazer menos uma."_

Deitou novamente, ainda segurando os cabelos, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Não era possível que seu poder estivesse voltando, estivesse novamente com as vozes em sua cabeça, com os pesadelos assolando sua mente. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou alto, xingando e implorando para que isso fosse mentira.

* * *

Entrou na sala de aula olhando para todas as crianças presentes. Algumas lhe fitavam com medo, outras pareciam satisfeitas, e outras nem pareciam tê-lo visto ali. Respirou fundo, tentando ter paciência consigo mesmo. Estava a fazer um enorme favor para Storm, para ajudá-la. Mas lidar com adolescentes e crianças não era exatamente o que queria. Já se fazia quatro dias que dava aula e não estava acostumado a vê-los ali, anotando o que ele dizia, questionando o que ele falava.

Era fácil dar aula de História, tinha uma facilidade incrível de ver os escritos nos livros e relatar como se pudesse vê-los passar por seus olhos, como se tivesse vivido cada Guerra que ensinava. Mas sua mente ainda não estava bem focada em aulas, ainda via o rosto de Jean morrendo a sua frente, cada vez que fechava os olhos, cada vez que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ficava a esperar que ela surgisse novamente, e dessa vez, normal, como sempre fora. As vezes sentia a presença dela, mas sabia que era somente em sua mente. O que era ridículo, mas mesmo assim sentia. Sabia que ela não voltaria, tinha matado Jean. Tinha ficando suas lâminas nela, impedindo que ela continuasse com a destruição que fazia.

Deu a aula sem nem pensar direito no que falava, mas ao final, percebera que continuara a aula anterior, falando sobre uma Guerra. Os alunos saíram, alguns conversando, outros tropeçando nos próprios pés querendo fugir o mais rápido possível dele. Encostou o quadril na mesa, cruzando os braços e pensando no que acontecera desde que voltara. Colossus parecia um novo rapaz, agora dando aulas de defesa pessoal e matemática. Jubilee ensinava algumas coisas sobre motores e carros, e os ajudava com alguns poderes.

Sabia que todos ali estavam a fazer o possível, até Hank, que já não conseguia mais ficar por lá, vinha uma vez por semana, normalmente nos fins de semana, e vi tudo sobre tudo, ajudando Storm na administração do colégio. Claro, até alguns alunos que estavam acabando o colégio já ajudavam, fazendo compras, arrumando, limpando, vigiando e controlando os alunos novos. Não era uma coisa fácil, mas cada um estava fazendo seu serviço.

Respirou fundo, sabendo que ainda faltava alguém nesse quadro. Evitara pensar em Rogue por esses dias, mesmo que quando a via de relance pela Mansão, conseguia perceber que tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Mas sabia que não, a guria tivera coragem de ir e tomar a cura, de se transformar uma humana normal. E Logan simplesmente não conseguia entender. Não queria e não faria esforço para entender o que ela queria com aquilo. Ainda achava que era algo ridículo o que ela fizera.

Fechou os olhos, apurando os ouvidos, escutando cada passo das pessoas na Mansão, cada conversa, cada sussurro, cada pessoa por ali. Escutava pessoas rindo, e escutava Storm a falar no telefone, reclamando após desligar, que precisava de uma secretária. Sorriu, sabia que a mulher não estava preparada para a responsabilidade de conduzir a Escola, mas agora ela tinha que fazer isso desde que... Charles.

Era estranho pensar que Charles não estava mais entre eles. Desde que viera para a Mansão Charles estivera ali, falando, invadindo sua mente, sorrindo daquele jeito misterioso, sabendo de tudo e querendo sempre ajudar da melhor forma. Não estava acostumado a não ter alguém sempre a lhe atormentar. Sorriu outra vez. E então escutou:

_"Mais que merda... para... por favor."_

Conhecia aquela voz. Abriu os olhos, focou a mente, prestou atenção ao que aquela voz dizia.

_"Eu não queria... não queria machucar ninguém... para, por favor."_

Saiu da sala de aula andando rápido, indo para a sala de TV, subindo as escadas, ainda escutando o que ela falava. Não acreditava que alguém estivesse a torturá-la dentro da Mansão, era quase impossível. Conforme se aproximava tentando escutar a voz de outra pessoa, não ouvia nada, não ouvia ninguém se mexer perto dela.

Entrou pelo corredor que dava nos quartos, alguns alunos corriam por ali, atrasados para outras aulas, viu Colossus conversando com uma aluna e o olhou, inclinando a cabeça na direção que ainda ouvia a voz de Rogue.

"O que houve, Logan?" Colossus perguntou vendo o rosto sério do outro.

"Há alguém aqui."

A mão de Colossus fechou-se no braço de Logan antes que ele abrisse a porta do quarto de Marie. O homem o olhou sério, não entendendo a ração do rapaz.

"É a mente dela. Não é a primeira vez." Sua voz era baixa, triste.

Colossus entrara a poucos minutos no quarto de Marie quando a ouvira gritar, xingando. Ela lhe dissera que tivera um pesadelo, e que já estava bem. Mas ficara por ali, do lado de fora, escutando-a chorar, implorar para que as vozes parassem. Sabia que de nada adiantaria falar com ela, teria que falar com outra pessoa. Estava a tirar uma dúvida de uma aluna, mas iria falar com Storm, aproveitar que só daria aula mais tarde.

"Vou falar com Storm, ver o que ela pode fazer."

Logan soltou-se da mão de Piotr, virando-se pelo corredor e esperando pelo rapaz, iria com ele, ouviria o que ele falaria para Storm. Parou perto da escada, cruzando os braços e ainda ouvindo a voz de Rogue a falar sozinha no quarto.

_"Eu não sabia... eu não queria, inferno."_

Sentiu mais raiva. Uma vez, anos atrás, prometera ajuda-la, estar sempre ali por ela, quando ela precisasse. Mas Rogue mesmo não ligara para ela, não se importara em continuar sendo ela mesma. Ela tomara aquela decisão, ela escolhera aquele caminho, não ele. Mas a promessa ecoava em sua mente, queria poder fazer algo por ela. Esperaria, veria o que Ororo diria. Mas isso apenas piorou sua própria situação, sua própria tristeza. Aquela dor maldita que lhe fazia sentir mais falta de Jean. Mais dor pelo que tinha feito.

"Vai comigo?"

Logan não respondeu, apenas desceu atrás do rapaz, tentando ao máximo ignorar a voz de Rogue, mas ouvindo a voz dela, soluçando enquanto chorava.

_"Ele nem ao menos liga... eu sei... é tudo culpa dele."_

Não entendia sobre quem ela falava, mas isso seria outro problema. Falariam com Storm, veriam o que poderiam fazer para ajudá-la. Se é que havia algo para se fazer nesse sentido. E se ela _queria_ ser ajudada.

* * *

Abriu a porta, não ouvindo nada. Olhou pelo corredor, era hora do jantar, com toda certeza as pessoas estariam lá embaixo, jantando. Não sentia fome alguma, tinha dormido algumas horas, e agora sabia que não dormiria mais nenhuma hora essa noite. Tinha tomado um banho, trocado de roupa, usando uma camiseta larga, calça jeans, luvas e tênis. Continuou com os cabelos soltos, os fios cobrindo seu rosto. Fechou a porta de seu quarto e andou na direção das escadas, passaria pela sala e sairia para o gramado sem ser vista.

Não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ser vista ou ver qualquer pessoa. Queria ficar lá fora, observar a lua, longe de tudo e todos, apenas em silêncio. Sua mente ainda doía, as palavras de Magneto ecoando, mas a voz dele não mais lhe falando nada. Assustara-se com isso, não tinha certeza que isso significava, mas desejava que não fosse indicação que seu poder estava voltando.

Sentia raiva conforme descia as escadas, lembrando que a voz de Magneto lhe dissera sobre Logan, sobre como ele dizia coisas e nunca cumpria. Sobre como ele conseguia deixá-la sozinha cada vez mais, mesmo quando dizia que ficaria sempre ao lado dela. Queria não se sentir irritada, mas toda vez que se lembrava de Logan partindo, lhe deixando, ficava nervosa. Era impossível não se sentir assim.

"Rogue."

Virou o rosto e viu que era Storm vindo em sua direção sorrindo fracamente, como se não quisesse realmente lhe atormentar, mas o fazendo mesmo assim. Esperou no último degrau da escada, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, mesmo que estivesse com luvas.

"Como está?"

"Bem." Inclinou a cabeça para os lados, sem sorrir.

"Ótimo. Não quer comer nada?"

"Estou sem fome." Desceu o último degrau e começou a andar na direção da porta, mas Ororo a seguiu, alcançando-a.

"Podemos conversar?"

Rogue pensou bem antes de responder, não queria conversar, não queria saber de nada do que ela fosse falar, não agora pelo menos. Mas sabia que a morena não a deixaria em paz enquanto não fosse conversar. Respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, esperando que a mulher falasse.

"Estou seriamente precisando de ajuda na secretária do colégio, e como você está por aqui, não gostaria de me ajudar?"

Marie pensou em falar não, afinal teria que lidar com pessoas o tempo todo. As veria lhe fitando diferente, a observando quase o tempo todo, pensando várias coisas das quais ela não tinha a mínima vontade de saber o que era. Considerou também que aquilo seria uma ótima coisa para não permitir que a voz de Magneto voltasse a assaltar sua mente. Teria o que pensar, coisas a lhe distrair e pessoas para conversar, se é que conversaria de verdade com alguém sem ser Jubilee.

"Claro."

"Ótimo, amanhã de manhã começamos."

Rogue concordou e saiu pela porta sem dizer mais nada, não queria prolongar a conversa, muito menos ter que ficar ali e talvez agüentar os olhares tristes da morena. Já estava cansada de seus próprios olhares tristes, não era obrigada a ver os dos outros, pelo menos não agora.

"Acha que isso dará certo?" Logan perguntou parado ao lado de uma coluna, estava ali ouvindo a vendo a conversa de Storm com Rogue. A morena se virou, suspirando e dando de ombros, indo na direção do homem de braços cruzados.

"Ao menos ela estará fora do quarto. Já é um começo, Logan."

Logan não estava nem um pouco convencido disso. Na verdade, achava que isso pioraria a situação de Marie. Ela estava novamente vestida como se ainda tivesse a mutação, o que indicava uma severa aversão a própria pele. Via que os olhos dela estavam inchados, sabia que era de choro. E agora, sabia que ela sentia ódio de algo, pois ao ouvi-la descer as escadas, avisou Storm, mas sentiu o que a garota sentia. Tinha algo de muito errado com ela, e Wolverine tinha certeza que aquilo era somente a ponta do iceberg.

* * *

Recostou-se na cadeira da cozinha, ouvindo os passos dela vindo naquela direção. Ficou em silêncio, no escuro. Não queria companhia, mas sair naquele momento seria mais infantil do que ser uma criança. Seria melhor ficar em silêncio, ao menos poderia passar desapercebido, já que _ela_ quem pedira para deixá-la em paz.

Viu a silhueta dela na porta, a luz do corredor iluminando-a. Ela procurou o interruptor e o acendeu, dando um passo para trás ao vê-lo ali. Logan continuou a beber sua cerveja, trazida para dentro da escola escondida, olhando-a. Marie entrou na cozinha, descalça, arrependendo-se amargamente de ter ficado com sede. Foi até a geladeira pegar uma garrafa de água. Voltaria para a sala fingindo que não o tinha visto. Apesar de achar que isso era uma criancice total, faria do mesmo jeito. Ele também estava fazendo isso, e chegava a ser ridículo o modo como ele fingia que ela não estava ali também.

Saindo da cozinha, apagando a luz, deixando a cozinha do modo que estava quando encontrou. Por que se Logan queria ser teimoso, ela seria teimosa em dobro. Sentou no sofá, dessa vez segurando as pernas e apoiando o queixo em seus joelhos. Estava com calor, e já havia tirado o casaco de frio. Mas não tiraria as luvas, mesmo que estivesse sozinha. Não queria nem pensar nesse assunto, e focou a mente novamente na TV, assistindo um noticiário sobre animais selvagens. Ou era isso ou teria que ver os filmes para adultos que estavam passando em quase todos os canais.

Respirou fundo, focando bem as imagens que apareciam na TV, mas sua mente não estava ali, na verdade, ficava a tentar escutar as coisas que poderiam estar a acontecer na cozinha. Mas não ouviu nada, talvez ele já estivesse no quarto, dormindo. Deu de ombros, decidida a não se importar com isso. Ele era um irritante teimoso e que não cumpria as promessas, não valia realmente a pena importar-se com isso.

"Começa as oito?"

Marie deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz dele do lado esquerdo da sala, o lado oposto da porta, como se ele estivesse ali há mais tempo que ela. Virou o rosto brevemente, uma mexa branca caindo na frente de um dos seus olhos. Wolverine a fitou, vendo os olhos tristes, a pele quase translúcida pela falta de sol. Conseguia sentir a raiva dela começando a surgir, e não entendeu isso.

"Algo errado, guria?"

"Marie." Disse virando o rosto para a TV, todas as palavras de Magneto borbulhando em sua mente outra vez, mostrando a ela que ele estava fingindo se importar, para que ela baixasse a guarda, e então, ele iria embora outra vez.

Logan sentiu a raiva dela aumentar, mas mais alguma coisa acontecia. Não tinha certeza, mas parecia que a garota estava a lhe esconder algo. Aproximou-se do sofá, olhando-a pelas costas. Via que ela estava de luvas até os cotovelos, de calça jeans, a blusa de frio jogada ao lado. Aquilo só indicava que algo estava realmente errado.

"Marie, algo errado?"

"Me deixa em paz, Logan." Levantou-se, decidida a sair da sala. Não agüentava a falsidade dele, não suportava ouvi-lo se importar e saber que era uma mentira. Queria distância dele, queria distância das vozes que ele trazia.

Wolverine irritou-se, segurou o braço dela, onde a luva não pegava, apertando sua pele contra a dela. Rogue virou-se bruscamente, puxando o próprio braço, mas não conseguindo se soltar. Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo que ele a fitava como se procurasse por algo. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais irritada, Logan não podia fazer aquilo com ela outra vez, não podia importar-se e partir, não era justo. Magneto gritou em sua mente outra vez:

_"Ele não se importa de verdade."_

Marie fechou os olhos, puxando o braço da mão de Logan, mas não conseguia se soltar, ele estava segurando com força. A pele dele era áspera contra seu braço, e quanto mais puxava, mais ele a segurava.

_"Veja, ele nem ao menos te considera uma deles."_

"Cala a boca."

Gritou. Wolverine a soltou, vendo o corpo da garota afundar no chão de madeira, soluçando com força, as mãos segurando a cabeça com força, como se estivesse com dor. Rogue sentia a voz dele como se corresse por sua pele, como se entrasse no seu ouvido como um inseto inconveniente. Queria impedir, mas ficava a repetir a mesma frase a todo momento. Parecia que ele estava ali, ajoelhado a seu lado, sussurrando em seu ouvido aquelas palavras sobre Logan. Como se soubesse que elas eram verdadeiras.

"Guria, ta bem?" perguntou sem tocá-la, temendo que ela começasse a gritar outra vez. Viu o corpo dela se sacudir com outro soluço. Achou que a melhor coisa a fazer seria deixá-la ali, ela o mandara deixar em paz duas vezes. Estava sendo mais teimoso do que se lembrava. Ela não queria ajuda, já deixara isso bem claro.

"Ele não cala a boca."

Wolverine não teve certeza do que estava acontecendo. Ouvira o que ela dissera, mas não sabia com quem ela estava falando. Abaixou-se, segurando-a pelos braços e a puxando para cima. A garota veio como uma boneca, o rosto com lágrimas grossas a escorrerem. A fitou seriamente, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

"Quem não cala a boca, guria?"

"Me ajuda, Logan."

Marie desistiu. Magneto não parava de falar em sua mente, cada vez mais alto, que aquilo que Logan estava fazendo era pura mentira, que ele a deixaria outra vez. E quanto mais Wolverine se aproximava, mais alta a voz de Magneto ficava. Levantou os braços presos por ele, jogando-os em volta do pescoço dele, segurando-o com força. Suas lágrimas molharam o ombro de Logan, que simplesmente ficou sem reação. Não entendera o que acontecera ali, não entendera o que ela quis dizer. E muito menos esse choro.

Sentiu que ele a abraçava com um braço, meio solto, meio sem jeito. Aquilo a deixou com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia pensar em mias nada o que fazer.

_"Aproveite. Não dura muito."_

Essa voz era diferente, era de outra pessoa. A reconheceu de primeira, a escutara por muito tempo, tivera aula escutando essa voz. Afastou-se de Logan, descolando-se dele e batendo contra o sofá, quase caindo sobre ele. Quanto mais perto dele ficava, mais as vozes cresciam, e agora mudavam. Já não bastava que estivesse escutando Magneto e seus discursos anti-humanos, agora tinha que ouvir Jean a falar com certo ciúme?

"O que está havendo?"

"Me deixa em paz, Logan." Gritou, vendo que ele a fitava sério. E respirou mais aliviada ao ver que ele estava se afastando, saindo pela porta e a batendo com força. Escorregou até o chão, chorando e soluçando. Não queria mais aquilo, não conseguia mais agüentar nada daquilo.

Não entendia qual a ligação entre Logan e as vozes, mas estava decidida a mantê-lo longe para que essas vozes parassem de perturbá-la, nem que para isso, tivesse que ir embora.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Obrigada para quem leu e comentou, please, quem colocou a fic em alerta, eu fico alegre, mas comentem, vai? Deixem essa autora alegre, please?_

_Obrigadinha especial a Asakura, que comentou nos dois capítulos. Valeu mesmo._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

No dia seguinte Rogue levantou, sentindo a cabeça girar. Ficara na cama o resto da noite, olhando o teto, pensando nas alternativas que tinha. Poderia ir embora, poderia ficar e afastar-se o máximo possível de Logan. Poderia também contar-lhe toda a verdade, pedir ajuda para Storm. Mas não sentia que podia mais fazer isso, sentia-se de fora agora, como se pedir ajuda fosse apenas um peso.

Respirou fundo, foi ao banheiro, tirou as luvas, o casaco de frio, e amarrou os cabelos. Olhou-se no espelho por algum tempo, vendo duas orbes diferentes lhe fitando. Não se lembrava de sua pele ser tão pálida, não se lembrava de ter olhos esverdeados tão opacos. Na verdade, pouco sem lembrava da garota que a estava encarando.

Desviou os olhos, fitando a torneira e a abrindo. Pegou a água fria com as mãos, passando no rosto. Fez sua higiene quase que automaticamente. Vestiu-se como se ainda estivesse com sua mutação, apenas prendendo os cabelos em um rabo alto, deixando o rosto livre. Saiu do quarto achando que boa parte das pessoas ainda deveriam estar se arrumando para as aulas, e estava certa, poucas pessoas no corredor.

"Rogue."

Jubilee aproximou-se, sorrindo ao ver a amiga do lado de fora do quarto sozinha e aquela hora da manhã. Desceram juntas, conversando brevemente, sorrindo uma para a outra. Rogue sabia que veria a amiga poucas vezes no dia, mas adoraria cada momento em que a visse, poderia conversar mais livremente com alguém.

"Vejo você no almoço." Jubilee disse sorrindo e afastando-se para a primeira aula do dia.

"Certo."

Marie entrou na secretária e assustou-se ao ver que Ororo e Logan estavam lá, conversando em um canto afastado. Ororo segurava uma pasta apertada entre os dedos, Logan de braços cruzados parecia sério. Marie pensou em sair e voltar em alguns minutos, mas ambos a olharam assim que ela entrou e Ororo sorriu abertamente.

"Oh, bom dia, Rogue." A morena se aproximou, Marie sorrindo fracamente.

"Oito horas." Disse, vendo Logan parar ao lado de Storm. Fez o máximo possível para não olhar na direção dele, não queria voz nenhuma em sua cabeça naquele dia.

"Ótimo. Logan, deixo-o na sala do Professor e conversarei com ele." Ororo disse indo na direção de uma mesa quase a frente da porta, Rogue olhando para as pastas e para o telefone. Aquilo estava bagunçado, e com certeza ela ficaria bom tempo arrumando aquilo hoje. "Sei que parece um caos, mas eu realmente estou precisando de ajuda."

Rogue sentou na cadeira com estofado confortável, prestando atenção ao que Ororo pedia que ela fizesse, tentando ignorar o fato de que a porta estava aberta e que agora os alunos passavam e olhavam lá para dentro. E quase pulo da cadeira quando Logan entrou outra vez, dessa vez acompanhado de um outro homem. Apenas levantou os olhos das pastas que Storm a entregava, vendo o homem que entrava atrás de Logan segurando uma bolsa de lona em um dos ombros.

"Você atualiza essas pastas, passando para o computador." Ororo lhe empurrou um notebook e viu Rogue abri-lo, olhando para a tela. "É só ir alimentando a base de dados dos alunos. Como você fazia no final de cada semana, vindo aqui com os cartões. Receberá os cartões de presenças nas aulas e receberá cartões de notas dos professores." Sorriu para a garota atrás da mesa. "É bem mais fácil do que parece."

"Sem problemas."

Rogue viu Ororo se afastar, entrando na sala que pertencera ao Professor Xavier, vendo que ela fechava a porta. Olhou para sua própria mesa, vendo a bagunça e o tanto de coisas que teria que fazer. Não demorou para começar a arrumar as pastas em pilhas e alimentar a base de dados com os novos alunos. Respirou fundo e sorriu, ao menos estava com a mente ocupada.

* * *

Logan ficou a escutar a conversa entre o rapaz e Ororo, mas sua mente se focava na garota do lado de fora. Rogue ao menos estava ali, mas ela o ignorara, e por um lado isso era bom. Não queria se envolver se ela não quisesse. Não ficaria a comprometer-se com algo que não poderia lidar. Que se dana-se.

"Então, pode ficar em observação esse fim de semana e na próxima semana?"

"Claro. Como queira." O rapaz disse e recostou-se na cadeira em que estava. Wolverine apenas observou o rapaz, tendo a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

O jeito dele de sorrir, o chapéu cobrindo parcialmente os olhos, as íris avermelhadas. Tinha algo em esse tal Remy LeBeau que lhe trazia uma sensação de que algo estava lhe alcançando. Como se o que estivesse esquecido quisesse voltar, mas não tivesse força suficiente. Viu Ororo passar instruções sobre os alunos, sobre os poderes, sobre regras com relação a namoros na escola. Remy apenas riu com isso.

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Ororo pareceu satisfeita, mas Logan logo viu que teria que ficar de olho nesse rapaz. Assim que os três se levantaram e saíram da sala, Rogue estava de costas para a porta deles, arrumando as pastas empilhadas, deixando uma delas cair. Remu prestativo, abaixou-se e pegou a pasta antes que ela tocasse o chão.

"Aqui, _chère_." Entregou a pasta a Rogue, sorrindo de um modo que fez a garota corar e abaixar a cabeça, agradecendo. "Remy."

"Marie." Disse seu nome, contornando a mesa e olhando-o nos olhos, vendo as íris avermelhadas a sorrirem com a boca.

"Rogue, esse é Remy, ficara em observação para ser um dos professores." Storm disse, sorrindo para a garota.

Marie nada disse, apenas sorriu e voltar a fazer seus afazeres, percebendo que Logan estava parado perto da porta, braços cruzados, rosto sério. Não quis olhar naquela direção, mas era quase impossível, e quando seus olhos esverdeados fixaram-se nos olhos verde-escuros dele, Jean sussurrou em seu ouvido:

_"É tudo teatro."_

Rogue virou o rosto para as próprias mãos, voltando a arrumar as pastas, e levantou a cabeça para fitar o homem a sua frente:

"Nos vemos, _chère_."

Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem dizer nada, e o viu sair, com Logan em seu encalço. Ororo continuou parada no mesmo lugar, apenas esperando que os homens saíssem, para poder falar com Rogue.

"Um belo rapaz." Comentou e viu que a garota a olhava nos olhos.

"Sim." Respondeu apenas isso.

"Veremos se ele se dá bem, não?"

Nada disse, apenas sorriu e continuou a fazer seu serviço, sentando-se outra vez e continuando a passar as planilhas para o computador. Storm entregou uma pasta para Rogue, com o perfil e dados de Remy, qual a garota deixou para depois que terminasse os dos alunos.

* * *

"Todas as alunas, são assim?"

Logan não respondeu, sabia exatamente de quem o rapaz estava falando. Apenas virou o corredor dos quartos e apontou o quarto vazio, qual ele ficaria instalado.

"Ok." Remy entendeu o que o outro quisera dizer com o silêncio, mas não se importou. Se Logan queria jogar esse jogo, ele também sabia jogar.

Wolverine viu o rapaz ir para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tinha algo nele que lhe incomodava, e após a cena com Rogue, parecia que havia algo mais. Mas não iria se importar, tinha coisas mais importantes no momento do que ficar a se importar com namoros e teimosias de adolescentes.

Desceu as escadas, vendo que ao fim dessas, estava uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos puxados muito sérios. Parou a frente de garota, olhando-a e esperando que ela dissesse algo, e quando ela começou, desejou que não tivesse ficado ali.

"Fale com ela."

Logan ia virando-se para sair, mas Jubilee segurou seu braço com as duas mãos, sabendo que com uma só, não conseguiria nem surtir efeito. Wolverine se irritou com aquilo e olhou-a firmemente nos olhos. Jubilee engoliu em seco, mas não o soltou e voltou a falar.

"Ela está pior a cada dia."

"Não é problema meu."

"Passou a ser seu problema quando deu carona e quando prometeu cuidar dela." A voz da pequena fez Logan se irritar.

"Antes não tivesse feito nenhum dos dois."

Um suspiro de surpresa chamou a atenção dos dois, que se viraram para ver que Rogue estava a entrar no hall e ouvira o que Jubilee disse e o que Logan respondera. Os três ficaram parados no mesmo lugar, e passaram alguns segundos. Marie virou-se e saiu na outra direção sem dizer nada, Jubilee soltou Logan com raiva, fazendo questão de dizer antes de sair.

"Meus parabéns, acaba de se livrar do peso."

Logan ficou ainda mais irado com a pequena, mas não era nela que queria descontar sua raiva. Era em Marie. Ela achava que estava no direito de irritar-se com ele, de mandá-lo deixa-la em paz e ficar a se chatear quando ele o fazia. Caçou a guria pela escola, sentindo o cheiro dela pelos corredores. A achou saindo pela porta da cozinha, indo na direção dos fundos do colégio.

"Rogue!"

Sua voz a vez dar um pulo de surpresa, mas a garota continuou seguindo, como se não tivesse escutado. Logan ficou ainda mais possesso e acelerou o passo, literalmente caçando a garota pelos gramados. Alguns alunos olharam pelas janelas das salas de aula ao ouvirem o segundo grito de Wolverine. Colossus inclinou-se na janela, vendo que Rogue acelerava o passo, como que fugindo de Wolverine, e viu que o homem ficava cada vez mais irritado. Fechou a janela e chamou os alunos, evitando que eles vissem o que aconteceria. Ele sabia que Logan estava querendo um motivo para discutir com Rogue, e aparentemente ele conseguira.

"Não vou chamar de novo!"

"Não chame!" Marie disse sem se virar, acelerando o passo, mas já sentindo a respiração de Wolverine em sua nuca.

Estava irritada, ambas as vozes em sua mente gritavam cosias, e misturavam-se a voz de Wolverine a chamando, deixando-a um pouco desorientada. Contornou uma árvore, mas Logan postou-se a frente dela, segurando-a pelos ombros, com força.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Lhe livrando da promessa."

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer." Disse um pouco mais baixo.

"Mas foi o que disse." Gritou, mexendo os ombros, tentando se soltar dele. Logan apertou mais os dedos contra os ombros dela, segurando-a no lugar. "Me deixa em paz, Logan."

Ele desceu rápido as mãos, segurando-a e a levantando do chão pelos braços, prendendo-a na árvore, impedindo que ela se debatesse e tentasse acerta-lo. Marie começou a gritar, pedindo que ele a soltasse, mas ele não soltaria enquanto não falasse tudo. Estava de saco cheio das criancices dela, cansando as atitudes auto-destrutivas.

"Pare de ser tão criança, Marie." O grito feriu os ouvidos dela, que parou de gritar no mesmo momento. "Você procurou isso, você quis a cura, você quis ser normal. Arque com as conseqüências."

_"O bom samaritano."_ Jean zombou bem perto do ouvido dela.

"Você não é mais nenhuma criança, não pense que pode ficar a agir como uma." Gritou mais uma vez, olhando-a nos olhos. Via grossas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela, o corpo estremecendo. "Tem que ser responsável por seus atos. Não sou seu pai, prometi te defender enquanto você estivesse com vontade de _se_ defender."

_"Oh, que lindo. Ele é sempre tão prestativo quando não está partindo, não?"_ Jean riu dentro da mente de Rogue, fazendo-a chorar cada vez mais. Wolverine apertou suas mãos nos braços da pequena, machucando-a.

"Por que está chorando? Isso é decisão sua!"

Marie deu um grito alto, de raiva. Logan espantou-se, mas mesmo assim não a soltou, apenas afrouxou o aperto das mãos, seu corpo ainda segurava o dela preso no tronco da árvore. Sentia o corpo da pequena amolecendo, escorando-se no seu, como se ela estivesse perdendo os sentidos.

A olhou nos olhos, vendo que ela lhe fitava séria, mas as íris esverdeadas pareciam estar perdendo o foco, embaçadas pelas lágrimas. Soltou os braços dela, segurando-a pelo rosto, vendo que nesse exato momento ela abria a boca, apenas um pouco, e falava bem baixo.

"Você os trouxe de volta, Logan."

Wolverine pouco entendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, apenas continuou a segurá-la pelo rosto, olhando-a nos olhos. Tinha algo de muito estranho com Rogue, e ele descobriria o que era nesse momento.

"Quem está ai, Rogue?"

"Magneto... Jean."

A menção do nome de Jean fez com que ele a soltasse, o corpo de Marie caindo no chão. A garota continuou a chorar, agora ouvindo mais uma vez a voz da ruiva em sua mente, dessa vez com certa raiva.

_"Vê? Ele realmente é prestativo quando ganha algo em troca."_

Wolverine virou as costas e saiu andando, na mesma velocidade em que fora atrás de Rogue, foi a mesma velocidade que usou para voltar para dentro da escola, passando por alunos e indo direto para a sala de Storm. A mulher de cabelos brancos quase deu um pulo de sua cadeira ao vê-lo entrando rápido e raivoso.

"O que houve, Logan?"

"É a voz de Jean que ela ouve."

"O que está dizendo?" Perguntou pouco entendendo o que ele havia falado. Viu Logan andar de um lado para o outro, como um boi preso.

"As vozes que a guria está ouvindo: Jean e Magneto."

Ororo pensou por um momento, digerindo o que ele havia dito. As vozes que Rogue estava ouvindo só poderiam significar que os poderes dela estavam voltando, ou já haviam voltado em ela não sabia, por que não tocara mais ninguém. Ororo respirou fundo, tendo que ser o lado racional de toda essa confusão.

"Vou falar com ela, Logan. Veremos o que poderá ser feito."

"Falar não vai adiantar." O tom de voz de Wolverine fez Storm se levantar da cadeira.

"Você falou com ela, assim?"

Logan virou-se com ódio para Ororo, aquilo não era momento para sermão, eles tinham que fazer algo pela garota. Aquilo poderia estar a ser o limite dela, e ele temia o que ela faria se começasse a ultrapassar o limite.

"Ok, falarei com ela. Tenho certeza de que vamos resolver isso."

Mesmo Storm não sentiu certeza no que falara.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _Obrigada por lerem e comentarem! Valeu mesmo._

_Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Está bem?"

O sotaque francês chegou a seus ouvidos e Rogue virou-se rápida, olhando para Remy que estava parado ali, do seu lado. Não o ouvira chegar, mas agora que ele estava ali, perguntava-se se realmente queria companhia.

"Precisa de ajuda, _chère_?"

Marie balançou a cabeça, negando e encostando-se a árvore. Seus braços doíam, sua cabeça ainda girava, mas percebeu que mesmo com Remy sentando-se a seu lado, quase encostando em seu braço, não ouvia mais nada. O que era ótimo. Abaixou a cabeça e a encostou em seus joelhos levantados, respirando fundo, acalmando-se. Toda aquela confusão apenas a deixará mais e mais certa de que só tinha uma coisa a fazer: ir embora.

Não havia modo de ficar perto de Wolverine, não havia como não escutar as vozes com ele por perto. E mesmo que quisesse ficar longe, algo os atraia. Talvez a 'amizade' que ela achava que tinham que os atraísse, que a levava sempre para perto dele. Ela não tinha idéia do que era, mas que sempre a levava para a pior situação, isso era verdade.

Sentiu a mão de Remy a tocá-la na cabeça, passando a mão por seus cabelos, e por reflexo afastou-se. Seus olhos esverdeados fitando com força os olhos vermelhos dele. O rapaz a olhava com certa curiosidade, tentando descobrir o que havia feito de errado, a mão ainda no ar como que esperando que ela voltasse com a cabeça onde estivera e ele pudesse voltara a passar a mão.

"O que há? Não vou lhe machucar, Marie."

"Mas eu sim..." Sua voz morreu em sua garganta. Estava tão acostumada a dar a mesma resposta sempre, que não percebera que acabara por fazer isso sem mais ter o poder. "É..."

"Está com Wolverine." Remy disse abaixando a mão, como se entendesse o que ela falara. Mas, o rosto enfurecido com sua frase, lhe disse totalmente o contrário.

"Não estou com ele. Nunca estive."

"Então, o que houve?"

"Tomei a cura." Disse voltando a se sentar direito, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos, segurando as pernas e olhando para a grama a sua frente. Esperou pelo que o outro falaria.

Remy ficou olhando Marie, sabia que ela tinha algo de diferente, mas não imaginou que fosse isso. Nem mesmo quando vira ela e Wolverine discutindo, gritando um com o outro, ele a prensando na árvore. Na verdade, após vê-lo tratando-a assim, achou que eles tinham algo, mas a morena lhe dizia que não.

"E o que você conseguia fazer antes, Marie?"

"Machucava e matava as pessoas." Respondeu amarga, mas o ouviu rir baixo. O olhou, vendo-o lhe fitando com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom, isso eu também faço." A viu fazer uma careta de não ter entendido direito o que ele havia falado. "Se eu quiser, claro. Mas o que quis dizer foi, qual era seu poder?"

"Eu sugava energia, poderes e todo o resto das pessoas que tocassem minha pele."

"Entendo por que tomou a cura."

Remy entendi perfeitamente o porque dela ter tomado a cura. A garota não podia tocar em ninguém. Claro, ele ouvira falar dela, do incidente na Estátua da Liberdade, e alguns outros. Mas achava que essa garota estava no bando de Magneto. Teria que checar suas fontes outra vez, estavam lhe trazendo algumas informações erradas.

"Por que está aqui, se pode viver entre os 'normais'?" O movimento de mão que Remy fez, colocou um sorriso no rosto de Marie.

"Não conheço nenhum outro lugar que eu poderia ficar." Pensou em sua família, mas logo afastou o pensamento. Não voltaria para lá.

Balançou a cabeça, recostando-se na árvore, pensando na garota a seu lado. Era uma adolescente perdida. Exatamente do tipo que lhe traria milhões de dores de cabeça se pensasse em continuar o que estava começando ali. Mas ao olhá-la de canto de olho, percebeu que ela ainda o fitava, os olhos cheios de perguntas. Virou o rosto e ficou a fita-la.

Poderia muito bem usar seu charme, encanta-la, usa-la e continuar sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas a garota lhe parecia tão diferente, tão indefesa, tão pequena, que pareceu errado demais tentar algo assim. A viu sorrir, mesmo com os olhos ainda querendo lhe perguntar algo. Sorriu em resposta.

"Fale, _chère_."

"O que faz aqui?"

"Vou dar aulas." Sabia que sua resposta não convenceria nem um pouco. E pela careta de dúvida dela, sabia que não a convencera. "Me escondendo do mundo?"

"Como todos os outros." Marie disse sentindo que fora amarga novamente. Aparentemente não conseguia evitar isso. "E o que você faz?"

"Jogo cartas."

Marie riu não entendendo o que ele havia falado, mas deu de ombros, decidindo que se ele quisesse que ela soubesse, ele mostraria. Viu Remy se levantar e o fitou, enquanto ele andava para mais dentro do jardim, indo para perto de onde as árvores se fechavam mais nos caminhos.

Remy a olhou por cima de seu ombro, enquanto pegava um ás de espada no bolso de dentro do casaco. Parou há seis metros das árvores que queria acertar, tendo a certeza de que elas explodiriam e que não se machucaria. Ou machucaria Marie. Apontou a carta e a jogou. Rogue deu um pulo quando viu a carta acertar e árvore mais a frente e essa tombar nas outras atrás, com o tronco quase que partido ao meio. O barulho fora alto, mas não alto o suficiente para deixá-la sem audição.

Viu que o homem de olhos vermelhos voltava andando calmo e sorrindo para perto de si, levantou-se com o rosto ainda assustado. Não imaginava que com uma carta de baralho ele conseguisse fazer aquilo.

"Entendi."

Gambit deu risada ao vê-la assustada, olhando para as mãos dele. Não usara todo seu poder, apenas uma demonstração para que ela entendesse o que quisera dizer. Ouviu pessoas chamando pelo nome dela, e percebeu que poderia ter passado dos limites. Sorriu para si mesmo, agora já era tarde.

Rogue se virou para ver quem estava gritando seu nome, vindo da Mansão, procurando o que poderia ter acontecido. Não queria ver ninguém, não queria conversar, mas talvez fosse melhor explicar tudo, ou Remy poderia ter problemas.

"Estou aqui." Disse balançando o braço levemente, mostrando a Storm, Wolverine e Colossus onde estava.

"O que houve?" Storm perguntou olhando para as árvores e depois para Rogue. Por último fitou Remy, que sorria, indicando que era o culpado.

"Fui eu..."

"Demonstração." Marie o cortou, contando o que havia acontecido. Sabia que Storm daria um belo sermão nele por ser novo e já fazer coisas assim. "Pedi que ele me mostrasse o que sabia fazer."

Storm avaliou a situação e pediu que Remy não fizesse mais demonstrações, e ele concordou. Logan fitou os dois, vendo que Rogue virava de costas para ele, encarando Remy. Colossus apenas deu risada da situação e entrou, vendo que não havia perigo algum lá fora. Storm disse a Rogue que ela precisava de ajuda e ouviu a garota dizer que já estava entrando. Afastou-se, passando por Logan e dizendo baixo:

"Ela me parece _bem_ melhor."

Wolverine não gostou da entonação que Ororo usou para falar aquilo, e ficou a fitar Rogue e Remy. Eles se olhavam, fitando um o rosto do outro, como se se conhecessem há tempos. Continuou a observá-los e o que se seguiu incomodou Wolverine.

Remy levantou a mão, e afastou a mecha branca do rosto dela, colocando-a atrás da orelha. Marie sorriu para ele, quase afastando sua pele da dele, mas parando no último segundo. Respirou fundo e o viu passando por si, seguindo para a Mansão. Wolverine não olhou para Gambit quando esse passou a seu lado, continuou fitando Rogue, esperando que ela virasse.

Demorou alguns segundos para entender o que acabara de acontecer, e quando respirou fundo e virou-se para voltar ao colégio, viu que Logan ainda estava ali. Passou a língua pelos lábios, empinou o queixo e começou a andar, decidida a não deixar que ele causasse efeito algum em si.

"O que pretendo com isso?" perguntou quando a garota passou, mas ela o ignorou. "Vai se magoar, guria."

Rogue se virou irritada, fechando as mãos com luvas em punhos, respirando rapidamente, por que já ouvia as vozes de Magneto e Jean começando a sussurrar em sua cabeça.

"Não lhe interessa mais, lembra?"

Sem esperar resposta, Marie continuou entrando, passando pela cozinha e seguindo para o escritório. Logan ficou do lado de fora, fitando a porta, o ódio fervendo em seu sangue. Não sabia o que mais lhe irritava. Mas sabia que estava juntando tudo: ódio, dor, pesar, raiva, todos os malditos sentimentos juntos. Não sabia lidar com aquilo. Sabia bem que não queria lidar com aquilo.

Virou-se, andou até a árvore mais próxima e a esmurrou. Deu socos e chutes por vários minutos, e continuou a fazer até ver o tronco despedaçado e suas mãos sangrando e regenerando-se em segundos. Mas a raiva e todos os outros sentimentos ainda estavam ali, teria que arranjar outro jeito de tirá-los, de eliminá-los. Uma idéia se fez em sua mente.

* * *

Fitou o corpo a sua frente. A garota gemia, envolvendo seu corpo com as pernas. A segurava pelos ombros, enterrando-se dentro dela com força, não tendo a menor gentileza. Odiava ter que pensar em ser delicado, não seria, não era de seu feitio. Impulsionou-se com mais força, cada frustração inundando sua mente a cada investida. A garota gemeu e implorou por mais. Wolverine deu mais. Enterrou-se nela com força, machucando-a. Ela reclamou, ele pouco se importou.

Na verdade, naquele segundo, nada importava, nada mais tinha importância. Poderia muito bem se irritar com as coisas que estava acontecendo a seu redor, querer matar Rogue por estar daquele jeito, com aquelas atitudes. Todas, todas as suas frustrações estavam aparecendo, e quando conseguiu despejar-se dentro do corpo da garota, sua cabeça montou um quadro, com cabelos escuros e mechas brancas.

Após a garota ir embora, Logan ainda ficou algum tempo deitado naquele quarto de motel barato de beira de estrada. Fitava o teto. Odiava a si mesmo por ter pensando em Marie quando estava dentro do corpo da outra garota. Ele tinha algo errado. Aqueles problemas estavam começando a afeta-lo de vez. Todas as coisas que deixara de lado, estavam começando a derrubá-lo.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas. Não conseguira deixar de cuidar de Rogue, apenas pela situação em que estavam. Não, prometera isso um dia a ela, e não seria a teimosia da garota que o faria voltar atrás. Levantou-se, se vestiu e saiu do quarto do motel. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que faria, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

"Não tem nada de engraçado." Marie disse, mas ria do que Remy tinha falado. Estavam sentados no meio da quadra de basquete, conversando já faziam algumas horas. Storm a tinha dispensado as seis horas, e Remy estava do lado de fora da secretária, a esperando.

"Mas você riu, _chère_." ele disse, olhando-a rir. Marie tinha tirado o casaco de frio, mas estava de blusa de mangas cumpridas e luvas cobrindo suas mãos. Remy ficou curioso sobre isso. "Por que ainda usa isso, Marie?"

Apontou para as roupas que cobriam a pele dela, vendo olhar e morder o lábio inferior com certa força, como se estivesse pensando seriamente no que ele perguntou. Marie não sabia bem a resposta para isso. Na verdade, sabia, não queria que a tocassem, mesmo que nada mais acontecesse; mas parecia tão errado não tentar sentir a pele das pessoas depois de tanto tempo querendo.

Bem devagar ela puxou a ponta de cada dedo coberto pela luva, retirando-a. Com a mão direita livre, ela tirou a luva esquerda. Com as mãos livres, Marie mexeu os dedos como se eles estivesse começando a se mexer apenas agora. Ouviu Remy rir e virou-se para ele, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Não se mova." Disse após um tempo, ergueu a mão bem devagar, deslizando os dedos pelo queixo de Remy. A pele era áspera, com alguma barba por fazer. Mas a sensação de estar realmente tocando alguém assim, era incrível.

"Vou me mover, Marie." Gambit avisou antes de se mover, vendo que os olhos esverdeados de Rogue se moviam seguindo sua mão, que se levantava. Remy espalmou sua mão no rosto dela, encaixando-a no maxilar dela. "É a primeira vez?"

Rogue corou ardentemente e afastou a própria mão do rosto dele, virando seu rosto devagar, afastando a dele de si. Remy sorriu da reação dela, sabendo bem o porque dela ter ficado daquele jeito.

"É a primeira vez que te tocam?" a viu balançar a cabeça. "Mas você namorava... o..." tentou lembrar o nome que ela falara antes, mas o nome do rapaz lhe fugiu na mente.

"Bobby." Respondeu sem humor algum.

"Exato. Bobby. Se você o namorava..."

Ele não terminou e Rogue também não se importou em responder. Aquilo era tão chato de se lembrar quanto qualquer outra coisa. Ainda via as mãos de Bobby segurando o rosto de Kitty, puxando-a para um beijo. Respirou fundo, decidida a não deixar que nada disse a impedisse. Olhou outra vez para Gambit, vendo-o lhe fitando com um sorriso sincero.

Viu quando a garota levantou a mão outra vez, dessa vez acariciando seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Sentia os dedos dela correndo pelos fios, acariciando devagar. Soube o que ela pretendia com aquilo, e queria tanto quanto ela. Levantou novamente sua mão, encaixando-a outra vez no maxilar da garota, a trazendo para perto de si. Sentiu o hálito dela contra seu rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo a pele macia dele estremecer por cima de sua mão.

Marie fechou os olhos com força, sentindo os lábios de Remy com força, pressionando os seus contra os dele. Esperou por um momento, sentindo que estava sendo ridícula, já beijara antes, mesmo que por meros segundos, sabia o que tinha que fazer. Foi então que sentiu a língua de Remy pedir passagem por seus lábios. Abriu a boca somente um pouco, e foi como se pequenas descargas fossem enviadas por seu corpo.

Gambit sentiu a língua dela procurar a sua, tímida, sem jeito. Sorriu disso. Estava tão acostumado com mulheres experientes, mulheres que sabiam o que estavam fazendo, que sentir a língua tímida de Rogue, quase o levou ao limite. Mas se segurou, manteve o ritmo dela, sentindo que a cada momento ela ousava mais, permitia mais. E estava quase puxando-a para mais perto de si quando ouviu um roncar de moto não muito longe.

Rogue se afastou rapidamente dele, olhando para o chão da quadra. Sabia quem era, e que menos queria era que Logan a encontrasse ali com Remy e lhe passasse um belo sermão. Sentiu a mão de Remy acariciando seus cabelos, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

"Vamos entrar, Marie, está frio."

A desculpa era perfeita, e Rogue aceitou sem nem ao menos pensar. Poderiam entrar e fingir que nada acontecera, mas ela não queria isso. Ela apenas queria sair dali, não dar motivos para que Wolverine falasse algo e ela tivesse que retrucar e causasse as vozes em sua mente outra vez. Remy foi a seu lado, sem dizer nada, apenas esbarrando em seu braço de propósito uma vez ou outra.

Sabia que poderia encontrar alguém e essa pessoa poderia perguntar onde estava, por que estava vermelha e por que estava sem luvas; mas no momento em que entrou pela porta soube que não importaria o que perguntassem.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Obrigado por comentar Asakura._

_Espero que mais pessoas comentem._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Sentiu o cheiro dela do lado de fora da casa, mas estava mais fraco agora. E tinha também o cheiro daquele rapaz: Gambit. Não entendia qual era sua preocupação com ele, mas não gostava daquele rapaz. E muito menos não gostava dessa aproximação repentina que ele tivera com Rogue. Aproximou-se do corredor dos quartos, ouvindo Rogue dizer 'boa noite' para alguém. Ouviu Gambit responder, e então quando entrou no corredor, viu.

Ele estava inclinado sobre o corpo dela, as mãos na parede, as bocas juntas. E então, voltou para as escadas. Esperou. O ódio fervendo em suas veias, sua mente fechando-se na besta que morava dentro do seu corpo. Sabia bem que o garoto era problema, tinha certeza. E ele estava beijando Rogue. Ele estava tocando-a.

Ficou algum tempo esperando, até que ouviu que duas portas se fechavam. Entrou outra vez no corredor, parou na frente da porta do quarto dela, tentando acalmar sua mente. Sabia que não tinha nenhum direito sobre ela, mas continua a sentir que esse maldito sentimento que sentia por vê-la beijando outra pessoa fosse mais paternal que outra coisa.

Abriu a porta sem bater, vendo que a garota se virava assustada, começando a se afastar para o lado oposto do quarto. Fechou a porta, trancou e escorou-se nela, se a guria quisesse passar teria que tira-lo dali.

"Sai, Logan."

Ele não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços, pensando em um bom modo de continuar com o que agora tinha começado.

"Vai ficar aqui até que resolva seu problema." Explicou, vendo-a lhe observar com certa raiva.

"Não... saia agora."

Logan aproximou-se alguns passos, vendo Rogue começar a fechar os olhos com força, como se algo estivesse lhe incomodando. Aproximou-se ainda mais, vendo-a andar de costas, contornando a cama. Viu que ela estava sem as luvas, sem a blusa de frio e sem os tênis. Reparou que ela estava com os cabelos presos, como se o medo de tocar as pessoas já não estivesse tão presente.

Marie ouvia as vozes de Magneto e Jean gritando em sua mente, dizendo que ou ela se afastava, ou Wolverine a machucaria, como sempre. E ela sabia que eles estavam certos. Aproximou-se da cama, vendo-o vir pelo mesmo lado. Estremeceu quando Jean gritou para que ela pulasse o móvel.

E foi o que Rogue fez, pulou no colchão e desceu pelo outro lado, correndo para a porta. Mas antes que chegasse a essa, sentiu o aperto de Wolverine em seu braço, parando-a. Puxou o braço do aperto dele, lágrimas começando a riscar seu rosto. Jean gritava para que ela se soltasse, e Magneto dizia que agora que ela uma humana, ela era fraca.

Puxou o braço com força, machucando-o. Mas foi então que sentiu que Logan a puxava para trás, colando-a a ele. Sentiu as mãos dele segurando seus punhos, fechando seus braços em sua barriga, a boca dele ficando em sua orelha.

"Vamos, guria, você é mais forte que essas vozes."

"Não... me deixa em paz." Chorou, sentindo que agora Magneto gritava que Logan sempre seria um animal, uma besta com nome de Wolverine. Jean apenas gritava em agonia. "Você fez isso... você me fez escutá-las."

Logan sabia disso, sabia que era culpa dele, que ele atormentara tanto a cabeça dela, que agora, mesmo sem mutação alguma, ela ainda estava perturbada. Apertou o braço contra ela, decidido a sair dali quando aquilo passasse. Tinha feito uma promessa anos antes e não iria deixar que nada como aquilo acontecesse. Não deixaria que ela ficasse abandonada e sem ajuda.

"Vamos, Rogue, por que ainda as escuta?"

"Por que elas me dizem quem você realmente é."

A voz dela era tão fraca que ela mesma imaginara que havia falado algo. Sentiu o rosto de Logan afundar-se em seu pescoço, a respiração rápida conforme o sentia ficar mais e mais irritado.

_"Cuidado."_ Jean disse, com medo. Mas Rogue sabia que Logan não a machucaria fisicamente.

_"Mas o Wolverine pode."_ Magneto respondeu.

Wolverine a sentiu começar a se debater outra vez em seu aperto, e sabia que tinha que acalmá-la. Parecia que quando estava a acalmando algo a incitava a começar tudo outra vez. A girou em seu abraço, soltando-a por um mínimo segundo e a agarrando pelos pulsos. Dessa vez, olhando-a nos olhos, Rogue tremeu como se estivesse em uma nevasca.

Parecia que todo o corpo dela convulsionava, debatendo-se contra ele. A empurrou até a parede mais próxima, mantendo as mãos dela abaixadas, prendendo as pernas dela contra as suas. As lágrimas que cortavam o rosto dela antes, já haviam deixado de cair. Agora uma raiva descomunal parecia tomar conta de sua face, sua boca parecia que se repuxava por dentro.

"Isso. Me enfrente, guria."

Ele queria que Rogue o enfrentasse, por que na verdade, ele estaria enfrentando as vozes. Sabia que era sua culpa ela estar a passar por isso, e ficaria ali até melhor tudo, fosse quanto tempo fosse.

"Me solta, Logan, você não se importa mais, lembra?"

Não ouviu resposta, apenas viu que ele se enfurecia um pouco mais.

"Mas é isso, não? Você não se importa. Você _sempre_ vai embora."

As íris verde-escura dele escureceram para pretas, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais insano que antes.

"Você sempre me deixa. Nunca está aqui. Não me apoiou quando precisei de você."

Suas palavras pareceram surtir o efeito desejado pelas vozes, pois quando Wolverine deu um rosando baixo e ameaçador, Magneto e Jean comemoraram dentro da mente de Rogue. Era como assistir a um filme, sabia que era sua boca e sua voz, mas as palavras deslizaram de sua boca sem sua autorização, e era Jean falando.

"Você apenas quer que eu espere você se cansar de correr atrás de rabos de saia." O choque na face de Wolverine deixou Rogue em pânico. Parecia que ele iria lhe rasgar na metade com as próprias mãos. Os olhos negros ficaram ainda mais negros, insanos, assustadores.

Rogue abaixou os olhos, mas então viu algo vermelho que lhe chamou a atenção. Fixou os olhos ali, no pescoço dele, na marca de boca. Jean deu uma risada histérica dentro de sua mente, e isso apenas pareceu despertar um lado que Marie não conhecia.

"Não se irrite pela verdade. Até te deixaram uma lembrança."

Com o movimento de cabeça Logan sabia que ela apontava para seu pescoço, e teve a breve idéia de que tinha uma marca de suas atividades anteriores ali. Mas não respondeu, não desviou seus olhos do rosto dela. Aquelas palavras que ela dissera antes lhe incendiaram por dentro. Ela não tinha o mínimo direito de dizer aquilo.

"Escute com atenção, guria." Abaixou seu rosto, quase tocando seu nariz ao dela. Mas Marie foi mais rápida.

"Escute você. Me solte, vá fazer as malas, e vá embora. É o único jeito que você sabe lidar com as coisas, Wolverine."

Logan apertou os dedos nos pulsos dela, machucando-a. Mas foi quando percebeu, aquela voz e aquele jeito de falar não eram de Rogue. Algo parecia estar falando no lugar dela. As vozes de Magneto e Jean estavam a tomar conta de Rogue, ele tinha que fazer algo.

"Vamos, Rogue, você sabe que essas vozes não estão ai realmente."

Os olhos dela se desviaram do pescoço dele, fitando-o nos olhos. A garganta secando, as vozes gritando e o corpo voltando a convulsionar. Tinha que se soltar, tinha que sair dali.

"Me solta."

"Não. Guria, pare de lutar contra mim, e lute contra eles."

"Eles não me deixam sempre que preciso." A raiva na voz dela veio junto com mais lágrimas.

"Eu estou bem aqui, Marie."

A voz de Logan parecia tão sincera, que Rogue parou de estremecer. Fitou os olhos dele, ainda negros, mas calmos. Via que ele apenas esperava a oportunidade de lutar novamente com ela, contra essa rebeldia dela. E Rogue repetiu o que Jean disse em sua mente, bem baixo.

"Mas vai embora assim que ver que a tempestade passou."

Não respondeu. Era uma verdade, Logan deixava a cena quando o crime já tinha acontecido ou quando estava para acontecer. Sabia que agora seria a hora de ficar para ver o crime acontecer, e ajudar a limpar a bagunça.

"Estou bem aqui, Marie. Bem aqui."

Rogue sorriu em deboche em meio as lágrimas, vendo Wolverine ficar sério outra vez. E foi quando olhou para a boca dele, vendo que ele deixava um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca aparecer. Isso a irritou um pouco, ele nunca sorria, ele nunca dava risada de verdade, e ali, naquela situação ele estava sorrindo.

"Não vou a lugar algum." Disse sem que ela dissesse mais nada. "Vou ficar bem aqui." Aproximou seu rosto do dela, indo para o ouvido e falando baixo. "E diga para seus amigos aí dentro, que eu estou paciente."

Quando Logan afastava o rosto, percebeu que Rogue virava o dela, alcançando o seu. Sua boca estava encostando ao maxilar dela, os lábios pressionando a pele. Lembrou de que ela não podia mais machucá-lo, e lembrou-se também de ver Gambit beijá-la, tocá-la. Aquilo parecia ter mandado uma fagulha dentro de sua mente, que pegou fogo em meros segundos e fez com que sua visão borrasse.

Marie sentiu a boca de Logan tocando sua pele e esperou que ele se afastasse, Jean dizendo baixo em sua mente outra vez que ela deveria tomar cuidado com ele. Mas a voz calou-se de repente quando Logan deslizou os lábios de leve por sobre a linha de seu maxilar e parou a milímetros de sua boca.

Sentia o hálito dele entrando em sua boca. Via os olhos dele colados em sua boca, fitando como se não entendesse o que via. Estremeceu, e isso fez com que seu rosto aproximasse ainda mais do dele, sua boca apenas roçando a dele. Isso pareceu despertar algo insano dentro de Wolverine.

Tomou a boca dela contra a sua, primeiro apenas forçando os lábios. Logo em seguida exigiu passagem com sua língua, tentando separar os lábios dela. Rogue pega de surpresa, entreabriu a boca, sentiu que Logan estava completamente focado no beijo. Sentia a língua dele a tocara a sua, e foi quando notou, que sua mente estava no mais completo silêncio.

Suas mãos se apertaram, seu corpo convulsionou, mas dessa vez em satisfação, querendo ter mais aproximação do corpo dele. Logan respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma que ela exalava, e isso pareceu desligar todo seu cérebro. Soltou as mãos dela, segurando-a pela cintura, prensando-a contra ele.

Rogue sentia todo o corpo dele contra o seu, o beijo ficando ainda mais desesperado. Mas foi naquele momento, quando subiu as mãos para o pescoço dele, que suas mãos se tocaram na nuca dele, que ela se lembrou de Gambit. No mesmo momento, quebrou o beijo, afastando a boca e corpo de Logan, vendo-o ficar parado no mesmo local, as costas subindo e descendo conforme respirava rapidamente.

Ficou fitando-o, esperando que ele se virasse, falasse algo, gritasse com ela. Mas nada, apenas o viu passar a mão pelos cabelos e sair do quarto. Sua boca se abriu para dizer algo, mas todas as palavras travaram em sua garganta. Não sabia o que falaria. O que poderia dizer? Que estava arrependida? Que estava triste, desolada e que nada poderia acontecer por que ela tinha beijado Gambit mais cedo?

Mas e se ela dissesse a Gambit que não queria nada com ele? E se ela decidisse isso? Deixou o corpo cair na cama, olhando para a porta fechada. Não poderia fazer nada daquilo. Não poderia dizer nada a nenhum deles, por que na verdade, não existia nada. Tudo que acontecera fora um beijo, em cada um. Gambit nada dissera sobre querer mais do que amizade ou só um beijo. E Rogue conhecia Logan bem o suficiente para saber que ele procuraria por apenas uma coisa com ela, e isso ela sabia que ele poderia conseguir com qualquer uma por aí.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos no rosto. Não conseguia mais. O preconceito, a rejeição, a traição de Bobby, as palavras de Logan no primeiro dia, a indecisão, a pressão; não, ela não podia mais. Tudo parecia acontecer e a impulsionava a única decisão que ela já sabia que deveria ter tomado. Levantou-se, pegando debaixo da cama sua bolsa de lona antiga. Com um leve suspiro, Rogue começou a arrumar a mala.

* * *

Era quase cinco da manhã quando abriu a porta do quarto, saiu sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados. Desceu as escadas, o mínimo de barulho possível. Não queria fugir, apenas estava indo embora. Caso encontrasse alguém no caminho, iria ignorar, passar reto. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, nos últimos degraus viu que Piotr estava parado na porta de entrada, braços cruzados, rosto calmo, a observando.

"Já vai?"

"Eu..." não queria responder nada, apenas queria passar e ir embora.

"Sem explicações, Rogue." Colossus disse, dando um passo para o lado, mas puxando a pequena para um abraço. "Se é pra ir, vai."

Rogue sorriu, devolvendo o abraço a ele. Quando se afastou viu que Piotr estava segurando algo, entregando-lhe um pequeno pacote. Olhou e já ia negando quando ele a cortou.

"Ei, não é fácil lá fora, principalmente sozinha." Colocou sua mão sobre a dela, entregando algumas notas de dinheiro. "Sei que não é muito, mas dá pra você se virar por alguns dias."

"Não posso..."

"Vai logo antes que alguém acorde." A empurrou devagar na direção da porta. Sorriu quando ela olhou pra trás, esticando a mão, tentando devolver o dinheiro. "Você me devolve quando voltar."

"Não vou voltar." Respondeu, mas já estava do lado de fora, e apenas viu Colossus piscar um olho sorrindo e virar-se, saindo de seu campo e visão.

Não esperou mais nenhum momento ali, saiu pela entrada da Mansão, abrindo os portões manualmente, fazendo algum barulho. Não olhou para trás nenhuma vez, não teve a mínima vontade de olhar. Agora era ir em frente, esperar que tudo desse certo. De algum modo.

* * *

Wolverine ficou três horas na sala de Treinamento depois de sair do quarto de Rogue. Sua mente trabalhava tão rápido que ele apenas conseguia pensar em como fora um perfeito babaca ao beijá-la. Não poderia ter feito aquilo, ela era apenas uma criança. Ele prometera ajudá-la, não se aproveitar de um momento de fraqueza dela. Ele era um perfeito babaca, um pervertido que não podia ficar perto de ninguém.

Quando a seção se finalizou, Logan caiu de joelhos no chão de metal. Sua respiração acelerada, seus olhos fechados com força. Sabia que a situação ficaria pior que aquilo. Tinha beijado uma garota de dezoito anos, no quarto dela, à noite. Entendia porque ele tinha beijado, o Wolverine insano e sem razão tomara conta a sua mente, ele apenas estava atrás de satisfação. Mas não entendia porque ela correspondera. Não compreendia o porquê de ela ter feito aquilo.

Ainda sentia o corpo pequeno dela contra o seu, a boca dela contra a sua, a língua dela a lutar por controle contra a sua. Bateu o pulso no chão de ferro, gritando para que começasse outra simulação. Passou outras duas horas eliminando soldados imaginários, e armas que o acertavam sem realmente machucar.

Foi quando estava para eliminar a última arma, que a simulação parou sozinha. Olhou para cima, vendo que na sala de controle, Storm o fitava nervosa. Abaixou a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados, saiu da sala de Treinamento indo até Ororo, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de metal que as pessoas usavam para assistir os treinamentos.

"Aliviando a tensão?" Ororo perguntou querendo pular no pescoço de Logan. Sabia que a fuga de Marie tinha algo a ver com ele.

"Apenas...", Wolverine nem pode terminar a frase, Storm o cortou, quase gritando.

"Rogue foi embora."

A sala ficou em completo silêncio enquanto Logan a fitava, assimilando o que ela havia falado. Não percebera que a mulher estava nervosa a ponto de bater com os punhos na mesa de controle, chamando sua atenção. Quando a olhou nos olhos, Logan pode ver que de algum modo ela sabia que a culpa era dele.

"O que fez?"

Não respondeu. O que poderia responder? Que a havia beijado? Que a havia feito enfrentara as vozes até quase quebrar? Que ainda pensava nas reações que tivera ao tê-la tão entregue? Fechou os olhos com força, passando os dedos por sobre eles. Storm esperou, mas a resposta não veio. Sabia que Logan havia feito algo muito sério para que Rogue decidisse ir embora daquele jeito.

"Faz tempo?"

"Mais de duas horas. Piotr me avisou que deu duas horas de vantagem para ela." Um sorriso passou pelo lado esquerdo do lábio de Storm, Logan não entendendo. "Ele emprestou dinheiro para ela. Já está longe, com certeza."

Wolverine sabia que Piotr não era culpado, se existia um maldito culpado nisso tudo, era ele mesmo. Ele não conseguira cumprir com o que dissera, principalmente na noite passada. Fechou os olhos e levantou-se, indo para a porta de saída.

"O que fará?"

"Vou atrás dela."

"Você provavelmente deve ser a última pessoa com quem ela irá falar."

"Dane-se. Vou do mesmo jeito."


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.: **_Vários capítulos no mesmo dias. Já estou bem adiantada na fic!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

Eram quase seis e meia da manhã quando Rogue decidiu que já ficara tempo demais na cama. Não importava quanto tentasse dormir, nunca passava de mais de algumas horas. E não ficava cansada, apenas um pouco mais irritada que o normal. Jogou as cobertas para o lado, olhando para o quarto parcialmente escuro. Era sábado e sabia que hoje seria um dia turbulento.

Todo sábado em _Aliste_ era turbulento. Já se faziam seis sábados que trabalhava lá, e já estava acostumada com as pessoas que passavam o dia bebendo e vendo as lutas. Rogue estava há quase dois meses longe da Mansão, ligando apenas para Jubilee e falando que estava bem, sem dizer onde estava.

Pagara o dinheiro que Colossus emprestara, sem deixar que seguissem sua trilha até ali. Não estava extremamente longe, mas estava tão dentro do Canadá, tão no interior, que sabia que não a achariam, não sem usarem o Cérebro. E ninguém pensou em usar o Cérebro desde a morte do Professor.

Estava dormindo em um quarto pequeno nos fundos do bar, sem luxo algum. Sem banheira, sem TV e sem sossego. O dono do bar, Lian, gostava de atormentá-la, dizendo que ela poderia dividir o quarto dele, se ela quisesse. Mas Rogue sempre respondia que odiava homens, que estava muito bem do jeito que estava.

Levantou-se, andou até a divisória que era o banheiro, separado por paredes finas. Lavou o rosto, penteou os cabelos, escovou os dentes e se olhou no espelho. Sua aparência não mudara nada, qualquer um que a conhecesse poderia reconhecê-la facilmente. Balançou a cabeça, quem a acharia ali, no meio do nada, em uma estrada precária, que vinha de uma cidade pequena e ia para uma cidade sem valor? Não, ali ninguém a acharia. Estava bem.

Saiu do quarto, contornando o bar por fora, indo até a frente, olhando o pequeno estacionamento. Apenas dois carros. Voltou para os fundos e entrou pela porta de acesso que dava no depósito. Tinha feito uma lista com o que tinha que pegar e levar para as geladeiras da parte da frente. Começou a trabalhar sem pensar em muita coisa que não fosse bebidas.

Várias horas depois, muitas pessoas gritavam com a luta que acontecia. Muitos homens encostados no balcão pediam suas bebidas, e Marie as servia sem nem ao menos prestar atenção ao rosto dos clientes. Na verdade, pouco prestava atenção sem ser o nome da bebida e a quantidade que queriam. Pegou o troco do homem que pedira uma cerveja, e devolveu batendo com a mão no balcão para chamar a atenção dele. De canto de olho, viu uma mulher se sentar na ponta do balcão, olhando a redor, como se procurasse alguém. Andou até ela, olhando para seus olhos verdes.

"O que vai ser?" seu sotaque sulista ainda mais carregado que há dois meses atrás.

A mulher de cabelos pretos a fitou, como se estivesse vendo alguém conhecido. Mas Rogue teve certeza de que nunca a vira antes, teria reconhecido, fosse mutante, fosse humana. Esperou a mulher dizer algo, mas ela parecia engasgada. Virou-se e atendeu um homem barrigudo que abraçava e beijava uma garota que tinha idade para ser filha dele.

"O que vai ser?"

"Duas cervejas." O homem estendeu a nota de vinte, Rogue a passou para Lian, que fez o troco e devolveu, enquanto a morena enchia dois copos de cerveja gelada. Empurrou os copos pelo balcão liso e o troco logo em seguida. Virou-se para ver se a morena já havia decidido e percebeu que ela sorria.

"Já decidiu?"

"Uma cerveja." Rogue começou a encher o copo, vendo que a mulher pegava uma nota de cinco de dentro da blusa, nos seios, e passava para ela. Pegou a nota e entregou para Lian, que apenas devolveu algumas moedas, e quando Rogue levantou a mão para devolver o troco, a mulher negou com a cabeça, apontando para Rogue.

Ela adorava quando aquilo acontecia. Clientes que deixavam o troco para ela, uma gorjeta, sempre bem vinda, pois o salário não era lá grande coisa. Colocou as moedas no bolso e viu que a morena bebia a cerveja, lhe fitando. Já tinha passado por aquilo, apenas uma vez. Uma mulher começara a dar em cima dela, mas Marie a dispensou rapidinho. Mas a mulher de antes era masculina, cheia de tatuagens e com um jeito de que poderia bater em qualquer homem naquele bar.

Essa mulher no entanto era o oposto. Enquanto Rogue atendia outros clientes, percebeu que ela usava roupas femininas, decote, maquilagem, brincos, anéis. Ela não se parecia nada com a mulher que dera em cima dela antes. Mas que estava começando a se incomodar com aquele olhar, ela estava, e muito.

"Mais alguma coisa?" perguntou ao ir pegar o copo vazio da morena.

O público explodiu em gritos quando um dos homens na jaula caiu desacordado, e o outro saia comemorando. A morena esperou que o barulho diminuísse um pouco, e quando ela falou, inclinou o corpo e sorriu. E aquele sorriso fez um arrepio descer correndo pela espinha de Rogue.

"A cura também não passou?"

Mystique. Aquele sorriso Rogue reconheceria em qualquer lugar, não havia erro. E foi então que percebeu que era a primeira vez que encarava Mystique sem o poder dela. Ela era uma mulher bonita, que chamava a atenção, e que parecia ainda estar sem mutação alguma por debaixo da pele.

"A cura não passa." Respondeu, vendo que a outra inclinava-se ainda mais, deixando o assento por um momento, fazendo os homens ao redor olharem.

"Para muitos está passando."

A frase de Mystique despertou um interesse incomum em Rogue. A cura não era definitiva? Ela tinha perdido alguma informação sobre ter que tomar outras doses ou ter que sempre checar se o poder estava voltando? Não usava mais luvas, vivia esbarrando em Lian e tocando clientes enquanto entregava trocos e bebidas. Não, Mystique estava mentindo.

"A sua voltou?"

Alguém chamou Marie, pedindo mais cerveja e ela fez um sinal pedindo para que esperasse. Mystique sorriu ao ver que tinha conseguido a atenção da garota. Sentou-se outra vez, recostando-se e pedindo outra cerveja. Marie atendeu o homem e mais alguns clientes, voltando com a cerveja da morena, sem cobrar nada. O valor da cerveja seriam as informações que ela passaria.

"Não. E nem a sua imagino." Mystique sorriu, olhando para a pele descoberta de Rogue.

"O que faz por aqui?"

"Apenas andando pelo mundo. The Brotherhood não me parecia mais tão atraente quanto antes." Mystique disse sabendo ser mentira, na verdade, Magneto a deixara para ser pega, interrogada. E no fim ela contara tudo, vingando-se quando soube que ele fora acertado por várias injeções da cura. "O que _você_ faz por aqui?"

Rogue não queria contar nada, não queria expor sua vida desse jeito, principalmente para Mystique. Mas se pensasse bem, ela não era mais perigosa como antes. E o que ela poderia fazer? Deu de ombros, indo atender vários clientes. A morena ficou várias horas ali, apenas bebendo e olhando Rogue, como se esperasse por alguma informação ou algo assim.

Quando eram quase oito da noite, Mystique levantou-se, pagou o que devia e piscando para Rogue saiu do bar, fazendo várias cabeças se virarem para olhá-la. Marie não entedia aquela aparição dela, mas não ficou a prestar atenção, o bar estava lotado, e a cada momento, ficava mais. Lian passou por ela, jogando a lista de lutadores perto da pia.

"Estamos com lutas até a madrugada."

A garota suspirou cansada. Era normal se ter lutas até madrugada no sábado, mas naquele sábado parecia que se tinha o triplo de coisas a fazer. Lavou copos e pratos, olhando para o público. Via caminhoneiros que alugavam os quartos extras que Lian oferecia, e nesses dias Rogue trancava seu quarto e colocava uma cadeira embaixo da maçaneta, evitando qualquer engraçadinho de tentar algo.

"Ei, me vê uma cerveja." Rogue olhou para a mão do homem que batera bem a frente, no balcão. Olhou fixamente para a mão dele, sem nem dignar-se a olhar em seu rosto, e pegou a cerveja, empurrando pela madeira lisa. "Aqui."

Olhou no rosto dele ao entregar o dinheiro e percebeu que ele entregava uma nota de vinte. Sua primeira reação foi choque, e logo após sorriu ao ver quem era. Deu a volta no balcão, empurrando as pessoas para longe de seu caminho, pulando nos braços de Piotr, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Você realmente se escondeu."

"O que faz aqui?"

"Viemos te resgatar." Uma voz soou ao lado deles, e Rogue viu o pequeno rosto de Jubilee sorrindo para o seu. Soltou-se de Piotr e abraçou a amiga, sentindo o aperto dela tão familiar. Estava quase que a soltando quando a morena disse. "O que faz nesse lugar?"

Soltou-se dela rindo e falando para que se encostassem no balcão. Voltou para trás do balcão, já atendendo várias pessoas. Quando conseguiu terminar de atender a última pessoa, voltou para falar com eles, e viu que mais duas pessoas estavam ali: Bobby e Kitty.

"Ei, Rogue." Bobby disse meio sem graça, e Kitty apenas deu um sorriso. Marie sorriu para eles, mesmo que não querendo conversar. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava curiosa sobre como todos eles a tinham encontrado, e o que _eles_ faziam ali.

"Achei que Storm viria me buscar." Disse rindo e pegando a lista de lutadores, passando para um homem que queria se inscrever em um dos últimos horários. "E como foi que me acharam?"

Nenhum dos quatro respondeu, e Rogue pareceu que eles escondiam algo. Pegou a folha do homem que escrevera o nome parecendo uma criança de cinco anos, e olhou a folha, conferindo se todos os horários estavam preenchidos. Nome por nome e horário. A respiração da garota travou na garganta dela ao ler em um horário próximo a meia noite: Logan.

Olhou para frente, vendo os amigos encolherem os ombros, principalmente Jubilee, que parecia extremamente culpada e olhava o balcão, evitando encarar a amiga. Rogue leu outra vez a folha, conferindo se o nome que tinha visto era criação de sua própria mente. Mas infelizmente não era, o nome Logan estava lá, e ela tinha plena certeza de que a presença dos amigos e do nome no mesmo dia e local não era coincidência.

"Temos uma novidade." Kitty disse, decidida a acabar com o mal estar. Quando viu os olhos esverdeados de Rogue sobre si, hesitou por um momento, mas continuou. "O Professor voltou."

Marie ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas olhando para o rosto da garota, esperando ela terminar a frase, por que só aquilo não explicava nada. Rogue sabia que o Professor estava morto, não havia modo de que aquela frase fosse verdadeira. Mas antes mesmo que Rogue, ou algum deles dissesse algo, Lian se encostou ao lado de Marie, olhando-a atentamente.

"Existem clientes com sede."

Rogue virou a cabeça lentamente, olhando dentro dos olhos de Lian, vendo-o se afastar um passo, como se a temesse pela primeira vez. Tirou devagar o papel dos lutadores da mão dela e saiu dali, sem falar mais nada. Rogue voltou a fitar os amigos, mas já haviam pessoas demais berrando querendo suas cervejas e ela não pôde terminar a conversa.

Sua cabeça girava, ouvia os pedidos, ouvia Lian anunciando as lutas, ouvia tudo, mas sua mente se fixava na frase de Kitty. Não era possível que o Professor tivesse voltado, a não ser que ele não tivesse morrido, mas isso não era verdade. Logan vira, Magneto vira, Jean – a Fênix, na ver verdade – matara o Professor, não havia dúvidas. Mas então o que eles quiseram dizer com aquilo. E se pensasse bem, como eles a haviam encontrado?

Lembrava-se de que o Professor encontrava as pessoas pelo Cérebro, mas sem que tivesse um Telepata forte na Mansão, ninguém usaria o Cérebro. E com sinceridade, eles nunca a achariam naquele lugar, era longe demais, afastado demais, escondido demais. Apenas procurando eles não a achariam, tinha certeza. Cerca de quarenta minutos depois conseguiu aproximar-se deles outra vez, vendo que Jubilee sorria para ela de forma divertida.

"Aqui é interessante." Rogue deu de ombros, seus olhos colados nos da amiga. "É verdade, Rogue. Ele voltou. Uma história complicada. Nós ainda estamos assimilando."

O choque parecia ter desfigurado o rosto de Maire, que sentia a testa franzida a ponto de doer. Era impossível o Professor ter voltado do mundo dos mortos. Não era?

"Mas como?"

Não houve tempo para resposta, Lian aproximou-se devagar, dizendo para Rogue sobre alguns pedidos. A morena apenas pegou os pedidos e afastou-se, pegando as bebidas diferentes nas geladeiras e voltando. Equilibrou tudo em uma bandeja e saiu pelo bar, vendo as mesas e entregando os pedidos.

Sua cabeça girava com a informação, e agora não via a hora de o bar fechar e poder conversar com os amigos, ter as informações necessárias sobre aquilo. Queria saber tudo sobre o Professor, como era possível que ele tivesse voltado, e onde ele estivera todo esse tempo.

Abaixou a bandeja e ia voltando para trás do balcão quando viu no canto, encoberto pela pouca luz, uma silhueta conhecida. Ele estava encostado na parede, os braços cruzados, parte do rosto nas sombras, mas via a boca dele, e ele tinha um cigarro preso aos lábios. Não conseguia ver seus olhos, mas tinha plena certeza de que eles a fitavam com força. Virou-se, sua respiração suspensa outra vez, e só conseguiu soltá-la ao chegar atrás do balcão, como se aquilo fosse uma muralha intransponível.

Piotr foi o primeiro a perceber o estado que ela voltara, e teve certeza de que ela o vira. Inclinou-se no balcão, seu grande corpo empurrando Jubilee e Kitty para os lados.

"Ele quase nos matou quando soube que viemos atrás dele." Rogue parecia não ter entendido a frase, o que Colossus queria dizer com aquilo. A confusão no rosto da morena pareceu informar isso ao rapaz. "Logan pediu ao Professor que a achasse, assim que ele voltou da segunda saída."

"Segunda saída?" A voz de Rogue estava baixa, a respiração um pouco mais calma. Por que estava reagindo desse jeito sobre Wolverine?

"Ele saiu duas vezes atrás de você." Jubilee disse, empurrando com dificuldade Colossus para o lado, e falando com a amiga. "Na segunda, ele voltou e o Professor estava lá. Mal ele chegou e pediu que a encontrasse. Quando o Professor te encontrou, ele disse que viria te buscar..."

"Nós o seguimos." Bobby disse, um pouco orgulhoso por ter feito parte desse plano. Rogue o olhava, um pouco aborrecida, um pouco agradecida.

"Ele não sabe que estão aqui?" a incredulidade no rosto dela fez todos darem risada.

"Claro que sabe. Não foi nem meia hora depois de sairmos da Mansão, ele já sabia que estávamos atrás dele." Piotr disse decepcionado consigo mesmo.

"Eu não... não vou voltar."

Todos se calaram. Rogue estava mais do que decidida a não voltar a Mansão, nem mesmo para ver o Professor. Não iria retornar aquela casa, o perigo de não querer mais ir embora era enorme, e ela não queria correr esse perigo. Voltou a atender os clientes, vendo que seus amigos se acomodavam conforme o balcão ficava mais vazio, e os assentos perto do ringue mais lotado.

Levou horas para voltar a conversar com eles, e foi somente quando ouviu o nome de Logan ser chamado para a luta que seus olhos se prenderam nos lutadores, Rogue sabendo muito bem quem perderia a luta. Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia desviar os olhos. O homem que lutaria com Wolverine era musculoso, e havia ganhado as outras três lutas anteriores, estava suado e com um olhar confiante.

"Coitado." Disse Kitty seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio de Rogue.

Logan parecia mais sério que normalmente, e Rogue teve mais dó do outro homem. Ela sabia bem que a luta não demoraria nada daquele jeito, Wolverine estava bem parecido com o homem que ela conhecera há mais de três anos atrás, em uma situação bem parecida com aquela.

O homem avançou sobre Wolverine e quatro socos depois, Logan o derrubou com somente um. O público gritou, xingou, aplaudiu, fez escândalo. Maire apenas balançou a cabeça a voltou a fazer suas coisas, Logan simplesmente não mudava. Era errado pensar que ele era invencível, que qualquer outro homem que entrasse ali, perderia para ele. Mas então, enquanto lavava os pratos, lembrou-se dele todo ferido no primeiro ano em que se conheceram.

Na Estátua da Liberdade, o rosto machucado, a pele aberta, sangrando. O modo como ele implorara por sua vida, para que ela o tocasse e que pegasse a mutação dele, se recuperando. Lembrava-se de sentir os braços dele a apertá-la, falando em seu ouvido. E então, essa lembrança puxou outra, e Rogue lembrou-se do beijo. Seu rosto se esquentou nesse momento e ela teve que abaixá-lo, escondendo dos amigos que se viravam para conversar com ela.

Sentia os lábios dele contra os seus, a língua dele a tentar domar a sua, assim como o corpo dele tentava fazer com o seu. Aquilo lhe injetou uma descarga elétrica de excitação que a morena apenas conseguia pensar em como os braços dele a apertaram, como ele estava quente, e como ele parecia cada segundo mais e mais descontrolado.

"Rogue!"


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A.:** _Mais um capítulo! *-*_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

Levantou a cabeça ao ouvir que Jubilee havia gritado seu nome, e que apontava para o lado com a cabeça. Naquele momento Rogue teve medo de olhar para o lado e vê-lo ali, sentado em um dos bancos, pedindo por uma cerveja e fumando um cigarro. E foi exatamente o que se passou, ao olhar de canto de olho, viu que Logan estava esperando que ela fosse ali o atender.

Olhou para Jubilee e Piotr pedindo ajuda, mas os amigos apenas deram de ombros. Não havia realmente nada que eles pudessem fazer, Rogue sabia disso, mas mesmo assim ela poderia ter esperanças que ele desistisse e fosse embora. Entretanto sabia que Logan era tão teimoso quanto ela. Foi até ele, parando a sua frente, vendo que ele fitava as pessoas ao redor.

"Uma cerveja."

A morena parecia ultrajada com aquilo, mas Logan pouco ligou. Ela estava ali fugida, fingindo não o conhecer, e ele faria o mesmo até o momento apropriado de falar com ela. Mas até lá, ela era apenas a atendente. A viu se virar quase marchando e pegar a cerveja, quase jogando-a no balcão para ele. Bebeu da cerveja e fumou o cigarro, olhando para uma loira com algumas amigas sentadas no fim do balcão a sua direita.

Ela o fitava mordendo o lábio inferior, sorrindo maliciosa. Abaixou a cabeça e não quis conversa com ela, mas aparentemente ela não estava nem um pouco intimidade com essa atitude, pois veio para perto dele. Logan apenas levantou a cabeça e a fitou quando a ouviu dizer 'oi'.

"Não acredito." Rogue disse baixo, mas Piotr ouviu e olhou para onde ela olhava, vendo uma mulher loira puxar conversa com Wolverine. Riu disso, e viu Marie começar a lavar alguns copos já limpos com certa força.

"A última luta é que horas?"

"A uma." Respondeu nervosa, olhando de canto de olho para Wolverine conversando com a loira que quase estava sentada em seu colo. Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo, ali, quando estava ali para levá-la de volta.

"Está quase acabando." Piotr disse tentando trazê-la para o assunto, fazê-la esquecer de Wolverine, mesmo que por alguns minutos. Mas ela estava tão obstinada a olhá-lo que nem mesmo quando ele pediu outra cerveja, ela se abalou.

Os minutos se arrastaram, mas finalmente as pessoas começaram a sair do bar, para alívio dos mutantes e de Rogue, que já estava de saco cheio de ver Logan com a loira. Alguns minutos atrás Rogue quebrara um copo quando vira a mulher rir de algo que Logan falara, e a vira esfregar o corpo indecentemente contra o corpo dele.

Enquanto limpava pensava seriamente em pedir que seus amigos fossem embora, e que o levassem junto, por que ela não era obrigada a ver aquilo. Nem bonito ele era. Tinha músculos no lugar certo, e músculos fortes, mas mesmo assim, ele não era bonito, não era divertido, não era um cara legal. Não entendia qual era a atração que as mulheres sentiam por ele. Wolverine era desagradável, era chato, irresponsável, insuportável, possessivo, e totalmente sem raízes. Não se podia manter uma relação com uma pessoa assim.

E foi quando a resposta a acertou, era exatamente esse tipo de homem que as mulheres daquele lugar procuravam. Era mulheres que gostavam de homens com um jeito de perigoso, com um jeito rústico e que tivessem um corpo com músculos fortes, e que pudessem lhe render uma bela noite de sexo. E tudo aquilo gritava: Logan. Pegou várias garrafas de cerveja de uma mesa, batendo algumas e querendo muito mesmo é que a loira conseguisse o que queria e levasse Wolverine para longe dali.

Quando se virou quase deixou a bandeja cair, a loira estava dependurada no pescoço de Logan e lhe dava um beijo. Jubilee estava de boca aberta, olhando para Rogue, esperando para ver a reação da amiga. Sabia bem que ela tinha uma enorme queda por Wolverine, e que ver aquilo deveria ter sido como um chute. Porém, Marie apenas engoliu em seco, segurando as palavras na garganta, passando por eles sem nem ao menos lhe dirigir o olhar.

Wolverine afastou o rosto do da loira, não queria beijá-la. Na verdade, já fazia algum tempo que estava sendo rude com ela, mas aquilo parecia deixá-la ainda mais interessada. Sabia o que ela queria, e sabia que se quisesse de verdade não precisava de muito mais que duas palavras para conseguir o que queria com ela, mas não naquela noite. Estava ali por outro motivo, e aquele motivo tinha acabado de passar por trás do balcão emanando uma raiva que ele apenas sentira nela no dia em que tiveram que trabalhar ao lado de Magneto.

"Não quero." Disse baixo a loira, que o olhou de forma como que se não tivesse entendido. "Cai fora."

Sabia que estava sendo estúpido, e que a loira ficara ofendida, mas não estava dando a mínima. Não queria nada com ela, e se ela não entendera antes, era problema dela. A viu se virar irritada, chamando as amigas para irem embora. Continuou bebendo sua terceira cerveja e fumando, ouvindo o bar ficar mais e mais vazio. Via o grupo de alunos que o seguira, e sabia que quando voltasse, Storm o mataria por não tê-los mandado de volta. Mas iria fazer o quê? Acorrentá-los e mandá-los pelo correio? Eles já eram grandes e sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

"Lian, tem um quarto sobrando?" Rogue perguntou. Jubilee havia perguntado a ela se eles não teriam onde ficar essa noite, e a morena disse que checaria.

"Apenas um." O homem olhou para o grupo de amigos de Rogue, vendo que eram quatro adolescentes. "Eles vão pagar?"

"Vão." A resposta séria dela fez com que ele a olhasse e assentisse, entregando a chave do último quarto.

Não era perto do quarto dela, mas ao menos eles teriam um lugar para dormir. Mas assim que os olhou, deu risada, e os quatro esperaram que ela explicasse a situação.

"Bom, no quarto existem apenas duas camas." Os olhos de Rogue caíram em Piotr que ficou vermelho no mesmo momento que entendeu a situação. Mas como um bom cavalheiro do interior a resposta dele era previsível.

"Eu durmo no chão. E o Bobby também."

Bobby parecia que não estava entendendo por ele teria que dormir no chão sendo que a namorada dele estava em uma das camas. Mas antes mesmo que alguém dissesse algo, Jubilee se pronunciou.

"Não há porque, você dorme comigo e o Bobby com a Kitty."

Todos a fitaram, mas a morena não via nada de errado com o que tinha falado. Bobby ficou feliz com isso, mas Colossus parecia não estar aceitando, ele parecia desconfortável, e Jubilee percebeu.

"Oras, Peter, pare de besteira. Não há nada de errado você dormir comigo." Colossus abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Jubilee falou novamente. "Pare de besteira, somos amigos, maiores de idade, e não teria porque dormir no chão se sou pequena e a cama comportaria muito bem nós dois."

Rogue ficou a esperar a resposta de Colossus, mas o rapaz apenas abaixou a cabeça, assentindo. Era uma evolução, e deu risada ao ver Jubilee piscar o olhou para ela, sorrindo. A morena era esperta quando se tratava de pessoas, conseguia convencer as pessoas das coisas com uma facilidade assustadora.

Olhou pelo bar dando graças a Deus que estava praticamente vazio, apenas Lian sentado conversando com dois homens, que estavam alugando os quartos. Passou pelas mesas pegando as garrafas, copos e papeis. Queria terminar logo o serviço e ir para o fundo do bar conversar com os amigos. Mas ao terminar o serviço, percebera que Wolverine já não estava mais lá, deixara apenas o pagamento das cervejas. Claro, ele fora atrás da loira, agora que vira que Marie estava viva, bem e o odiando ainda mais, ele poderia voltar a rotina de perseguir mulheres.

Balançou a cabeça e chamou os amigos para a parte do trás, no depósito onde poderiam conversar. Disse a Lian onde estaria e que estava tudo pronto para ser trancado, o homem assentiu e disse 'boa noite' civilizadamente como nunca antes. Rogue sabia que assim que os amigos fossem embora ele voltaria com as gracinhas, mas ela já estava acostumando-se. Sentaram-se em uma mesa nos fundos, pegou refrigerante e cervejas, começando a ouvir o relato sobre a volta do Professor.

"E ele simplesmente apareceu?" a história era incrível demais para acreditar.

"Ele disse que teve que aprender tudo outra vez com aquele corpo. Mas que já estava determinado a voltar." Bobby relatou, bebendo um pouco de refrigerante.

Rogue virou um pouco de sua cerveja na boca, sentindo o gosto amargo dela descer por sua garganta. Não se lembrava bem quando começara a beber cerveja, mas tinha certeza de que era um hábito que adquirira de uma das pessoas que tocara. E sabia bem de quem era. Respirou fundo, a história do Professor era quase que impossível de se acreditar, mas se pensasse bem, a vida com os X-Men nunca fora uma verdadeira realidade.

"Quando soubemos que o Professor poderia acessar o Cérebro mesmo com aquele outro corpo, Logan foi o primeiro a pedir que a achasse. Ele ficou possesso por não te achar em nenhum dos lugares que ele foi." Kitty disse, sorrindo para Rogue, que sorria debochada para ela.

"Se eu quisesse ser encontrada teria ficado na Mansão." Viu que todos eles concordaram. Aquilo era uma verdade.

"Quando o Professor disse onde estava, Logan quase quebrou uma parede. Disse que você era uma irresponsável, uma criança mimada, que quando a visse a mataria." Jubilee disse isso revirando os olhos e abanando a mão em brincadeira. Rogue levantou as sobrancelhas rindo.

"Ele disse isso?"

"Disse. Disse que você sabia muito bem como eram esses lugares, e que você o salvou em um lugar desse." Jubilee sabia que isso atingiria Rogue, mesmo que a última parte não tivesse sido dita de verdade pelo homem.

Marie ficou pensando algum tempo no que a amiga dissera, era diferente que Logan se lembrasse de uma situação como essa, e que dissesse algo daquele tipo. Mas era uma verdade, ela o ajudara naquele dia em que se conheceram, e desde então Rogue só se lembrava de que ele sempre estivera presente em sua mente, para o bem ou para o mal.

"Faz tempo que está aqui?" a pergunta de Bobby a fez sair dos devaneios.

"Desde que sai da Mansão." Terminou a cerveja. "Não tenho luxo, mas o salário é bom e as gorjetas melhores ainda." Todos riram e Rogue acrescentou. "E os homens são lindos de morrer."

Seu sotaque sulista carregado na frase ajudou a torná-la ainda mais engraçada, e todos desataram a rir. Rogue sentiu-se bem, já fazia algum tempo em que não ria daquele jeito, e isso lhe fez muito bem. Ficou apenas mais alguns minutos conversando com eles, e quando Jubilee e Kitty começaram a bocejar, decidiram que seria melhor encerrar a noite.

Os levou ao quarto que eles ficariam, um vento absurdamente frio os acertou quando saíram nos fundos do bar, e enquanto os rapazes foram pegar as mochilas no carro, as garotas foram para o quarto. Rogue abriu a porta e deixou as garotas entrarem, Jubilee analisando a cama em que dormiria com Colossus.

"Ok, ele vai surtar geral quando ver a cama." As três deram risada, Kitty sentando-se em sua cama e olhando a porta. As três na expectativa para ver qual seria a reação do rapaz.

Quando Colossus entrou no quarto e viu a cama, seu rosto tornou-se sério, e as três garotas desataram a rir, Bobby seguindo-as assim que viu a cama e o rosto do amigo. Colossus não gostou de ver todos rindo dele, mas ficou em silêncio, não iria dizer nada até que eles parassem com aquilo.

"Vamos lá, Peter, cabe você e eu... fico aqui." Ela apontou para o lado da cama que ficava na parede, marcando um território minúsculo para seu corpo. "Vê? Será super fácil dormirmos apertadinhos."

Colossus corou nesse momento, fazendo todos darem risada, inclusive Jubilee, que o abraçou, falando que estava brincando, mas que se recusaria a deixá-lo dormir no chão. Rogue se despediu deles, dizendo que se encontrariam pela manhã, e rumou para seu quarto. Só agora percebendo que ia sozinha.

* * *

Ouviu que eles passavam pelo quarto dela e ajeitou-se na cama, deitando-se mais confortável. Já estava a algum tempo ali, pensando no que falaria para fazer a pequena voltar para a Mansão. Claro, poderia arrastá-la a força, apenas jogá-la dentro do carro e levá-la, mas isso chamaria muita atenção, e tudo que menos precisava era de atenção encima de si.

Respirou fundo quando ouviu os passos dela vindo na direção do quarto, já esperando pela gritaria, pelos xingos, pelos palavrões e talvez a agressão. Mas não sairia dali sem fazer o que viera fazer. Mesmo que fosse mais difícil do que estaria esperando.

Maria entrou em seu quarto, de cabeça baixa, os olhos fitando o chão. Estava feliz a segundos atrás, mas agora pensando em Piotr com Jubilee, em Bobby com Kitty e Logan com aquela loira irritante, só conseguia se sentir sozinha. E se fosse ver o quadro maior, era como estava: sozinha. Sozinha na vida amorosa, nada de amigos por perto, nada de família. Claro, estava sendo injusta com os quatro que vieram atrás dela, mas se recusasse voltar para a Mansão eles voltariam para lá e continuariam a vida, esquecendo-se dela em pouco tempo.

Entrou em seu quarto, passou direto para o banheiro após trancar a porta. Odiava ficar triste depois de ter ficado tão alegre e de ter dado tanta risada com os amigos. Chagava a ser bipolar esse tipo de reação, e também era um pouco patético. Ela escolhera aquilo, não deveria ficar desse jeito. Respirou fundo e acendeu a luz da divisão do banheiro, apenas iluminando a pia, o vaso sanitário e o chuveiro. Parte do quarto se iluminava, mas Rogue nem olhou naquela direção.

Wolverine a vira parada na frente do espelho fitando a própria imagem, murmurando algo sobre ser um pouco egoísta. Sabia que ela não o tinha visto ainda, e então continuou deitado, olhando-a, esperando pelo momento em que ela fosse até ali e tomasse um susto, e então começasse a gritar.

A viu ligar o chuveiro, a água quente fazendo um vapor que começou a embaçar o espelho. Observou enquanto Rogue soltava o cabelo, e começava a tirar a roupa. Claro, poderia dizer algo, mas se falasse agora ela o mataria, com toda certeza ela daria um escândalo maior do que quando o visse ali depois do banho. Colocou as mãos para trás da cabeça, olhando para o teto quando a viu tirar toda a roupa e começava a tirar as roupas de baixo.

A ouviu reclamar do frio, e sua mente, a parte que sabia que o Wolverine dominava, começou a salivar com as imagens a pouco registradas por suas retinas. Não podia negar, a guria era bonita, com um corpo bonito, e a lembrança do maldito beijo ainda queimava em sua mente. Não conseguia esquecer o corpo dela contra o seu, o modo como ela o beijara, correspondendo na mesma fome que ele.

Ouviu o Wolverine dentro de si rosnando baixo, exigindo, mas sabia bem que esse seu lado tinha que ficar quieto, que tinha que controlá-lo, pois não fora ali para aquilo. Mas isso não significava que não podia ficar a olhá-la, mesmo que de longe e que colocasse pedras sobre essa sensação depois. Não era certo, ela era muitos anos mais nova, mas o bicho dentro dele o fez virar a cabeça, e conseguia divisar parte do corpo dela debaixo da água.

A água escorria pela pele clara dela e Logan ouviu outro rosnado quando seus olhos viram as curvas dela, e percebeu que quem havia rosnado dessa vez, havia sido ele mesmo. Respirou fundo, mas seus olhos não se afastavam daquela visão, e foi quando percebeu a situação em que estava. Sentou-se e balançou a cabeça, passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Não conseguia acreditar que estava excitado e aquele tanto, pela garota que ele chamava de guria e que tinha idade para ser filha dele. Mas ela não estava ajudando, principalmente agora que ele ouvira a frase murmurada dela:

"Deve estar se divertindo horrores com aquela loira vagabunda."

Logan sabia que estaria realmente se divertindo horrores com a loira de antes, ela deixara bem claro que ele se divertiria. Mas ele fora até lá por outro motivo, um motivo que estava começando a deixá-lo sem controle com o corpo exposto e o monólogo ciumento.

"Claro que ele está com ela. Qualquer um pegaria aquela mulher. Tudo no lugar e à mostra."

Logan sorriu disso, a guria tinha razão, a mulher estava quase mostrando tudo mesmo. E Wolverine sabia que era por isso que ele conhecia muitas mulheres assim, elas simplesmente eram fáceis de encontrar e de se deixar também. Sem sentimentos, sem compromissos, sem complicações. Era sexo e até logo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se meio pervertido, pois se com as outras mulheres eram assim, exatamente o que era com Rogue?

"Todo mundo aquecido hoje. Só eu sozinha." A frase amarga fez Logan levantar a cabeça e abrir os olhos, fitando a garota que desligava o chuveiro e pegava a toalha. "Eu mereço mesmo."


	8. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _O último de hoje._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

Rogue apertou os cabelos deixando a água cair no minúsculo box, e enrolou-se na toalha. Desligou a luz do banheiro e foi até o meio do quarto, vendo que algo se mexera na sombra, em sua cama. Por um segundo sua mente processou que talvez fosse um dos caminhoneiros, mas então a janela entreaberta, deixava a luminosidade do poste de luz do lado de fora entrar. Não iluminava o intruso, mas a silhueta que se formara quando ele se levantou fez Marie engolir em seco algumas vezes antes de se lembrar como se falava o nome dele.

"Logan?"

Por um momento esperou pela resposta, e temeu quando ela não veio de imediato. Mas então o viu acenar a cabeça uma vez, e uma onda de preocupação tomou sua mente, ela estava de toalha, sem nada por debaixo, falando sozinha sobre ele e estavam trancados dentro do quarto dela.

Andou de costas até o interruptor e quando o acendeu viu que Logan estava de braços cruzados, lhe fitando sério. Sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho, estava com vergonha da situação, e não conseguia dizer nada. Parecia que a situação tinha sugado sua voz, que desaprendera a falar. Segurou a toalha contra o corpo, percebendo que suas pernas e que seus ombros estavam à mostra, mas não havia modo de se trocar, ele estava bem ali.

Foi quando outra coisa lhe invadiu a mente: desde quando ele estava ali?

"Quando entrou?" sua voz parecia tão mais baixa do que o necessário.

"Antes de você." Logan sabia que sua voz estava distorcida, e era a imagem da garota naqueles trajes que fazia o Wolverine salivar.

"Por que?"

"Arrume as malas."

Sabia bem que aquele era um jeito de começar uma briga com ela. A garota nunca fora fã de receber ordens, e que aquela era a pior de todas. Mas aparentemente ele não estava tão no controle de suas ações como achava que estava. Porém, vira como o corpo dela mudara de posição, de defensiva para ofensiva, e ela cruzara os braços na frente do corpo, assim como ele.

"Não vou a lugar algum."

"Arrume a mala ou vou arrastá-la daqui."

Semicerrou os olhos sabendo que provavelmente ele conseguira fazer isso se quisesse, mas não daria esse gosto a ele. Não se moveu, ficou a fitá-lo, segurando a toalha que teimava em escorregar. Não deixaria que ele visse que estava com medo de que ele avançasse e a arrastasse dali sem nem precisar fazer esforço, por que sabia que era isso que ele faria. Entretanto não daria o braço a torcer, ele não poderia simplesmente aparecer e começar a espalhar ordens para ela.

"Marie, não me faça ir até aí."

O sorriso que se postou nos lábios dela não fora proposital, Marie apenas sentiu que seus lábios faziam curva para cima, e quando desfez o sorriso já era tarde demais. Logan deu dois passos, alcançando-a, e a puxando pelo braço. A garota era leve e pequena, não seria difícil arrastá-la dali, o problema seria quando ela começasse a gritar.

Marie percebeu que ele começava a puxá-la para si, na intenção de levantá-la e colocá-la no ombro, e jogou o corpo para trás, tentando afastar-se e se soltar dele. Nos movimentos, Rogue esqueceu-se da toalha e a soltou, fazendo-a cair no chão. Wolverine apenas sorriu do desespero dela ao perceber o que acontecera. Porém, ele a soltou e ficou a fitar a toalha no chão.

"Troque-se logo."

Marie analisou a frase e correu para a cômoda, pegando a primeira coisa que viu. Colocou uma camiseta larga que usava para dormir e uma calcinha. Logan virou-se e percebeu que ela o fitava, a mesma posição ofensiva de antes, mas agora mais cuidadosa. Riu disso, ouvindo o Wolverine dentro de si rosnar um pouco mais alto perante o desafio que estava.

"Não vai facilitar isso, não é, guria?"

Rogue não respondeu, queria apenas achar um meio de escapar daquela situação. Sabia que se gritasse atrairia a atenção de Lian, mas o que Lian poderia fazer contra Logan? Não, gritar não era uma boa opção. Tinha que se virar sozinha nessa. Pensou em machucá-lo, mas ele se curaria antes mesmo de que ela piscasse, isso se ela conseguisse feri-lo. Não, tinha que arranjar um jeito de conseguir escapar.

"Não quero voltar, Logan."

Achou que se falasse o que ele deveria escutar poderia surtir efeito, mas ela viu no rosto dele que não. O viu tirar a jaqueta de couro marrom, jogando-a no canto e olhando-a com um sorriso malicioso, como se estivesse esperando ela atacar. Rogue viu os braços aparecerem pela camiseta branca que ele usava, os músculos tencionados, prontos para segurá-la.

"Querer não é poder." A frase dele a irritou, mas sabia que se o atacasse, o round estaria acabado antes que ela pensasse no que estava acontecendo.

"Não pertenço mais aquele lugar."

"Tem amigos lá. Amigos que vieram atrás de você." Respondeu aproximando-se um pequeno passo. Rogue afastou-se e sentiu a cama atrás de si. Era isso, o quarto acabava ali e não havia modo de fugir.

"Não pedi que viessem."

"Vieram por que gostam de você." Aproximou-se outro passo, vendo-a inclinar o corpo e cair sentada na cama. Riu disso.

"E você veio por quê?"

A frase ficou suspensa no ar. Logan parado ao lado da cama, vendo-a encolhida no colchão. Não havia para onde ela fugir, a cama era grudada com a parede, e ela não conseguiria passar por ele. Mas não era isso que o deixava incomodado, mas o fato de que a frase dela o pegar de surpresa. Não tinha resposta para aquilo. Diria o quê? Que gostava dela? Sim, claro, assim como gostava dos outros; mas faria tudo o que fez por ela, pelos outros?

Viu que ele não respondia, que apenas a fitava sério, e teve certeza de que pegara em uma questão delicada. Logan nunca falava de sentimentos, nunca se abria, e essa perguntara o acertara em um ponto fraco. Tinha um modo de escapar dali agora, era só usar essa munição. Porém, quando foi falar outra vez, ele se moveu, rápido demais para que ela percebesse.

Apoiou o joelho no colchão, impulsionando o corpo para frente, segurando-a pelos braços. Sabia que se ela dissesse algo lembraria a frase de antes. A empurrou contra o colchão, deitando-a, e deitou por cima dela, olhando-a dentro dos olhos, vendo as pupilas dilatadas.

"Logan, o quê...?" Não deu oportunidade de deixá-la falar, a beijou.

Rogue sabia que era um sonho, só poderia estar sonhando. E quando acordasse se chutaria por isso. Era patético ficar a sonhar com Wolverine a beijá-la. Era ainda mais patético que estivesse respondendo ao beijo. Mas então, se fosse sonho ela não deveria estar a sentir a pele tão quente, nem o corpo tão prensado ao dele, e nem as sensações que estava sentido tão fortes.

Abriu os olhos, apenas para ver os cabelos de Logan caindo sobre seus olhos. Seu corpo ficou tenso no mesmo momento. Percebeu que não sonhava com aquilo. Ele estava realmente ali, realmente estava lhe beijando e prensando seu corpo contra o colchão. Empurrou os ombros para frente, tentando fazê-lo lhe soltar, e conseguiu separar sua boca da dele, enquanto sentia as mãos dele desceram de seus braços para sua cintura.

Viu o rosto sério por sobre o seu, os olhos escuros dele, o modo como a boca dele parecia pronta para continuar a beijá-la. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas o modo como ele a olhava, Marie achava que se dissesse algo, engasgaria. Respirou fundo, engoliu em seco e o segurou pelos braços. Porém, no momento que suas mãos tocaram os braços dele, e a palma sentiu o calor da pele, os dedos deslizaram por músculos, a mente dela se nublou.

A língua contornou o lábio inferior, enquanto seus olhos seguiam por onde seus dedos passavam. Queria sentir mais, queria tocar mais, ver mais. Sua respiração acelerou e seus olhos se colaram aos dele. Talvez ele tivesse entendido o desejo dela, talvez estivesse estampado em seu rosto. Logan ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela, tirando a própria camiseta, jogando-a para o lado.

Rogue se sentou, o corpo dele a frente do seu. Via os músculos, a pele, os pêlos. Tudo estava ali, ao alcance de sua mão. Pela primeira vez iria tocar o corpo de alguém, de verdade, sentir a textura, a pele, a temperatura, o modo como a pele se portava ao seu toque. Olhou para cima antes de tocar Logan, os olhos dele estavam negros, insanos. Temeu aquilo, não conhecia esse lado dele, parecia que enfrentava uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Mas via bem ali que era Logan, o mesmo homem que a salvara inúmeras vezes.

Tremendo espalmou a mão direita por sobre o abdômen dele, sentia a pele, deslizando os dedos pelos músculos. Suas unhas arranhavam de leve a pele dele, vendo que os poros se dilatavam. Olhou para cima, para os olhos dele novamente. Wolverine parecia um animal esperando mais um pouco para pegar a presa. Rogue voltou a olhar sua mão, dessa vez colocando a esquerda no peito dele, deslizando-a até encontrar o cós da calça.

Ouviu um rosnado vir do peito de Logan, e espalmou a mão por cima de um dos pulmões, sentindo que ali estremecia. Sorriu disso, sabendo que era ela que causava tal reação no corpo dele. Sentiu a mão dele segurar seus cabelos, um aperto que a fez levantar a cabeça, observá-lo. Os olhos de Wolverine deixaram Rogue com certo medo, eram escuros, sombrios, sem demonstração alguma de que o Logan que jurara protegê-la estava ali.

A empurrou contra a cama novamente, colando seu corpo por cima do dela. Sua mão se espalmou na coxa dela, contornando o músculo que se contraia com seu toque. Deslizou seus dedos pela pele quente dela, sentindo-a estremecer por todo seu corpo. Sabia exatamente que deveria sair dali, que deveria ir embora, por que afinal, estava ali em resgate, e aquilo não fazia parte, definitivamente. Mas o Wolverine dentro dele rosnava, pulsava, salivava pelo corpo da garota. E ali estava ela, entregando-se, querendo na mesma quantidade que ele.

Rogue notou quando Wolverine parou, travando o corpo, interrompendo a carícia. Olhou nos olhos dele, vendo a dúvida. Ela sabia bem o porque dele estar fazendo aquilo, ela sabia que ele estava com medo de machucá-la, medo de que ela se arrependesse. Mas agora ela sabia que era tarde, ela sabia que não conseguiria voltar. Ela o queria, era um fato.

"Logan..." o chamou, segurando-o pelo queixo, fazendo com que a boca dele viesse para perto da sua. Não podia deixar que ele pensasse muito. Se isso acontecesse, ele poderia ir embora, poderia desistir, e isso ela não deixaria.

Ouviu o rosnado deixar a boca dele, enquanto entrelaçava suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Sentia os dedos dele escorrerem por toda sua perna, chegando em sua renda, puxando-a com força para baixo, mas a posição não ajudava. Ouviu o tecido se desfazer com a força do segundo puxão. Deu uma risada baixa dentro da boca dele, estremecendo amedrontada no segundo seguinte. Logan contornou a coxa dela com a ponta dos dedos, achando o local que estava lhe fazendo delirar já há alguns momentos.

Segurou os cabelos dele com força, sentindo a mão dele lhe tocar. Sabia bem que deveria dizer, que deveria avisar sobre ser totalmente inexperiente, mas de algum modo o que ele estava fazendo a tinha feito perder toda e qualquer habilidade de falar. Fechou os olhos com força, mas apurou os ouvidos, e quando ouviu que ele abria a calça, seus olhos se abriram assustados.

Wolverine percebera essa reação e a fitou sério, tentando entender bem o que se passava com ela, e foi quando o resto de sua sanidade o atingiu, ela nunca havia feito aquilo. Parou o que fazia, deitou-se ao lado dela, sua mente ouvindo um leve rosnado nervoso vindo de dentro de si. Mesmo que estivesse louco pelo corpo de Marie, não seria certo. Não poderia fazer isso.

"Logan, não."

Marie disse segurando o corpo dele junto do seu, puxando-o para que ele ficasse novamente por cima do seu, mas Wolverine não voltou, apenas ficou deitado ali, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, fitando o teto.

"Eu quero." Beijou a linha do maxilar dele, bem perto da orelha. "Quero você." Continuou a beijá-lo, sussurrando no ouvido dele que o queria, que era aquilo que ela queria. E Rogue não teve vergonha alguma, era realmente aquilo que ela queria. Ouviu o peito de Wolverine voltar a estremecer com um rosnado. Sabia que ele queria, conseguia ver isso, mas parecia ter algo o impedindo.

O abraçou e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, olhando para seu quarto com a luz acessa. Sabia que se apagasse a luz, poderia criar mais coragem, poderia realmente atiçá-lo; porém, se levantasse, daria oportunidade para ele de se levantar também.

Logan percebeu o que ela fazia, levantou a mão, colocou-a sobre os cabelos dela, uma espécie de carinho. Não sabia o que fazer, o momento parecia ainda existir, mas ela parecia ter acalmado por completo. Não sabia o que dizer, se é que existia alguma coisa a ser dita. Ouviu a respiração dela acelerar gradualmente, e sentiu a pele quente e macia dela deslizar por sua barriga, chegando a sua calça. Os dedos dela tremiam conforme ela terminava de abrir seu cinto.

"Marie..."

"Shhh." Não sabia bem de onde tirara coragem de fazer aquilo, mas quando ele colocara a mão em sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos, Rogue sentiu que poderia seguir em frente, que talvez ele estivesse esperando por algo assim.

Abriu a calça dele, ouvindo um gemido sufocado escapar de seus próprios lábios ao perceber o que estava fazendo. Sabia que se chegara até ali, poderia muito bem continuar. Entretanto Wolverine se descontrolou outra vez com as atitudes dela, virou e ficou por cima dela outra vez, empurrando-a com força contra o colchão. Rogue o olhava nos olhos, enquanto ele a fitava sério, terminando de retirar a própria calça e começava a puxar a camiseta dela pela cabeça.

Viu os olhos negros dele percorrerem seu corpo sem roupa alguma, e teve vontade de olhar para o dele, sentindo que ele tirava o resto de roupa que ainda usava. Desceu seus olhos devagar, suas mãos segurando os braços dele, enquanto o homem parecia salivar enquanto lhe observava. Marie deixou um leve suspiro escapar pelos lábios ao observá-lo, e Wolverine sorriu disso.

Abaixou o corpo contra o dela, senti-a estremecer. Não conseguia se focar em mais nada que não fosse o corpo dela, a vontade que crescia a cada segundo mais e mais, liberando um tipo de frenesi que ele conhecia de verdade. A segurou junto de si, empurrando seu corpo contra o dela, ouvindo-a gemer de dor.

Rogue o beijou, sentindo todo o corpo de Wolverine dentro do seu. Estremecia como se estivesse com frio. Sabia bem que ele estava com receio de lhe machucar, mas não conseguia não gemer de dor. Ele era forte, empurrava o corpo contra o dela sem delicadeza alguma. Mas o que sentia parecia tomar conta de sua mente, a fazia deixar de sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse prazer. E assim que Wolverine sentiu que o corpo dela convulsionava por debaixo do seu, colou sua boca ao ouvido dela, rosnando e gemendo com fúria ali, deixando ainda mais frenética.

Os gemidos de satisfação dela o levaram ao limite, despejando-se dentro dela. Wolverine a segurava tão apertada contra si que Rogue prendeu a respiração por alguns momentos, evitando deixá-lo perceber que ele a privara de ar. Quando Logan soltou-se dela e caiu para o lado, Rogue ficou onde estava, a onda de prazer que a levara ao limite ainda acertando seu corpo. Parecia que nunca se sentiria tão bem em toda sua vida.

Wolverine ficou em silêncio ao lado dela, o prazer ainda o acertava, ainda conseguia se sentir dentro dela, mesmo já não estando. Olhou-a de canto de olho, vendo-a sorrindo de olhos fechados, as pontas dos dedos traçando círculos no baixo ventre. Parecia que a garota nunca estivera tão feliz, nunca vira um sorriso daquele no rosto dela. Fechou os olhos, não teria problema algum se dormisse ali, de manhã resolveriam aquela outra situação.

Logan apenas fechou os olhos e com o braço direito a puxou para junto dele, sorrindo ao ouvi-la suspirar surpresa. Rogue deu risada ao apoiar a cabeça no peito de Logan, não querendo nem um pouco pensar sobre o dia que viria atrás deles em algumas horas.

* * *

"Acha que Rogue está bem?" Jubilee perguntou deitada, olhando o teto, vendo pelo canto do olho Colossus sentado a seu lado.

"Não sei." Colossus sabia bem que Wolverine não tinha ido embora, sabia que ele iria arranjar algum tipo de confusão com a morena. Mas não tinha nada que eles pudessem fazer. Olhou de Jubilee para Kitty e Bobby.

A garota estava deitada ao lado dele com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, enquanto Bobby com um dos braços atrás da cabeça e a outra mão acariciando os cabelos dela, e conversavam. Voltou a olhar Jubilee, não fazia muito tempo que Rogue saira dali, o rosto feliz. Mas sentira que ela não estava tão bem, que a situação com Logan a incomodara muito. Mas sabia bem que ele a perturbaria ainda essa noite, tinha certeza absoluta.

"Acho que deveríamos dormir." Jubilee disse afastando-se um pouco mais, esperando que Colossus deitasse, mas o rapaz apenas ficou observando-a. "Não me faça grudar em seu pescoço, Peter."

"Vou te esmagar."

"Vai deitar e ficar quieto."

Jubilee disse segurando-o pelo braço, puxando-o na direção da cama. Sabia bem que se ele quisesse se levantar e levá-la junto, ele faria sem problemas, mas tinha que mostrar que estava tudo bem. Que não tinha nenhum medo. O viu deitar o corpo ao lado do seu, fitando teto. Estava deitada de lado, olhando-o no rosto, esperando que ele se levantasse e saísse do quarto, queimando de tanta vergonha. Entretanto Piotr virou o rosto, olhando-a.

"Não ajuda se você fizer isso."

Jubilee deu risada e continuou a sorrir enquanto ele ficava vermelho, mas as luzes se apagaram e ela esperou que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão, apenas tendo a luz de fora que entrava pela pequena janela como luminosidade. A luz não iluminava grande coisa, mas conseguia divisar que Peter ainda a olhava, os olhos semicerrados, como se ele também quisesse vê-la na escuridão.

"Eu vou ficar aqui te olhando para atrapalhar seu sono."

Peter continuou sem dizer nada, e ela também ficou em silêncio, talvez fosse melhor não deixá-lo mais desconfortável. Fechou os olhos, suas mãos agarrando o braço direito dele. Ficou vários minutos daquele jeito, mas mesmo com sono, não conseguia dormir, sentia que ainda estava sendo observada.

Abriu um olho, observando que Peter ainda estava de olhos abertos, fitando-a, como que esperando por algo. Abriu o outro olho e o fitou também, sorrindo quando ele segurou sua mão contra a dele.

"Ok, estamos deitados no escuro, de mãos dadas e você está me olhando a muito tempo." Ele sorriu. "Acho que você sabe bem o que eu vou fazer, não?"

Peter foi contestar o que ela havia dito, mas já era tarde. A boca de Jubilee já estava contra a sua, a mão dela estava apertando a sua com força. Parecia que ela esperava que ele fizesse algo, e ele apenas continuou a beijá-la, pegando-a de surpresa ao senti-lo abrir a boca, puxando a dela para mais junto ainda.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Cá está o capítulo final. Já faziam alguns dias que tinha escrito, mas só consegui reler e ver se tinha ficado do meu jeito hoje. Asakura espero que goste desse fim, valeu mesmo por ler._

_E todas as pessoas que leram e não comentaram, espero que comentem. E agradeço por lerem, de verdade._

_Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

Rogue abriu os olhos, a mente já desperta a algum tempo. Sabia bem que Logan já não estava ali, a cama estava espaçosa demais, e não parecia que tinha alguém no quarto. Observou atentamente cada canto do cômodo, com facilidade, vendo que apenas a luz do sol lhe fazia companhia. Respirou fundo, sabia bem que seria assim, sabia bem que Logan teria o que queria e iria embora.

Sentou-se na cama, passando a mão pelo rosto, sentindo que vários fios estavam colados em sua bochecha. Os tirou de sua pele, fechando os olhos e pensando em como teria que ter previsto que ele faria isso. Era quase ridículo ter esperado qualquer outra reação dele. Era de Wolverine que ela estava falando, não deveria ser tal surpresa não encontrá-lo essa manhã em sua cama.

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se o último ser humano na Terra e levantou-se. De algum modo sabia que se continuasse a sentir pena de si mesma, não a levaria a lugar algum. Foi até a divisão que era o banheiro, sem ter coragem de olhar o próprio reflexo. Odiava sentir-se vulnerável como antes, quando morava com ele na Mansão. Parecia que sempre estava esperando que ele voltasse, que estava esperando que ele percebesse ela ali.

Mas nunca acontecia. Logan simplesmente nunca a percebia ali. Ele sempre a tratava como uma criança, sempre a levava como se fosse apenas uma garotinha que ele ajudara e que agora tinha que tomar conta. Mas então, na noite passada ele mostrara diferente, na noite passada ele ficara com ela, dormira ao lado dela e então, a manhã chegou e ele deveria ter percebido o erro que cometera.

Lavou o rosto, prendeu o cabelo e então ouviu uma batida na porta. Rogue sentiu-se patética por sentir que o coração acelerar e bater com mais força dentro de seu peito, ela sabia que não era Logan então porque esperava que fosse ele realmente? Respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se e abriu a porta, vendo Jubilee com um sorriso absurdamente enorme no rosto. Pelo modo como a morena estava se portando, Rogue viu que algo tinha acontecido.

"Bom dia." Jubilee desejou entrando e vendo que o rosto de Marie estava um pouco triste. "O que houve?"

"Nada."

Jubilee cruzou os braços, sentindo que a amiga realmente não estava nada bem. Esperou pacientemente que ela falasse o que tinha acontecido, mas Marie apenas ficou parada ali, esperando que ela dissesse o motivo do sorriso. A morena não queria contar que estava feliz sendo que via que algo estava errado com a outra.

"Ele esteve aqui?"

Rogue deu de ombros, Jubilee era sua melhor amiga, mas aquilo doía demais. Era como se ela tivesse que repassar novamente por aquilo tudo, para só então ouvir o que ela teria a dizer, e nem assim algo resolveria. De nada adiantaria que Jubilee dissesse algo, Logan já não estava mais ali, e nada desfaria o que eles fizeram na noite passada.

"Ok, não vou insistir, afinal, acho que a razão estava vindo pelo corredor mesmo."

Marie tentou não colocar a cabeça para fora do quarto e ver no corredor se Logan realmente estava vindo ali, mas não conseguiu. Quando observou pelo ombro da amiga, ouvindo-a rir de si, seus olhos não conseguiram desviar da figura que vinha pelo corredor, andando calmo, parecendo que estava como qualquer outro dia. Mas claro, Logan estava sério, a jaqueta marrom colocada e fechada parcialmente em seu corpo, e ele parecia decidido a algo.

"Mas..."

Jubilee entrou, empurrando a morena pra dentro, segundos após Wolverine entrou pela porta do quarto dela, olhando-a e só então olhando Jubilee. A morena encolheu os ombros perante o olhar dele, sabia que já tinha que ter feito o que ele dissera pra fazer.

"Não conseguiu fazer as malas?"

Rogue não entendeu o que ele dissera, mas então Jubilee começou a puxar suas roupas de dentro das gavetas e colocá-las na cama, começando a fazer sua mala. Raiva ferveu no sangue da ex-mutante, ela já não tinha mais vontade por ali, as pessoas novamente tomavam todas as decisões por ela?

"O quê... mas o quê você está fazendo?" perguntou aproximando-se da amiga.

Jubilee sabia que ela reagiria assim, ou até pior. Mas assim que saíra do quarto essa manhã e vira Logan encostado em sua porta, a voz dele foi definitiva ao mandar que ela viesse ajudar Rogue a fazer a mala. Não gostava daquilo, mas fora pra isso que eles o seguiram, para ajudá-lo a levá-la pra casa. Olhou-a nos olhos e viu que Rogue fitava-a sem entender. Apenas indicou com a cabeça Logan, ela deveria acertar-se com ele.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Seu rosto estava quente, ela estava querendo não ter que olhar para Logan, lembrar-se da maldita noite passada, mas tinha que enfrentá-lo já que ele estava tomando decisões por ela novamente. Logan estava de braços cruzados encostado na porta, observando Jubilee colocando as coisas da morena na mala de lona que ela usava desde que se conheceram.

"Você vai comigo."

"Não vou. Eu não quero." Bateu o pé como uma criança mimada, fazendo Jubilee rir, mas sem parar o serviço. "Achei que tinha deixado isso bem explicado ontem."

Logan viu o rosto dela ficar ainda mais vermelho quando mencionou a noite passada, e não era um assunto que ele queria entrar no momento, talvez mais tarde, tinha coisas a falar, mas ela estava forçando a barra e não estava com a mínima paciência para birras de criança.

"Deixou várias coisas bem claras noite passada. Você vai."

Jubilee fechou o zíper e virou-se, carregando a mala para a porta, Rogue esticou o braço tentando pegar a própria mala da mão da amiga, mas Logan segurou as alças e a puxou, encarando a morena de perto, desafiando-a a pegar a mala das mãos dele. Rogue respirou fundo, vendo o quanto Logan estava sério, ele não lhe daria opção para recusar ir embora.

"Mas eu não quero."

"Passa a ter vontade novamente quando estiver na Mansão."

Com essa frase virou-se e saiu pelo corredor, Jubilee sorrindo desculpando-se com ela, mas tratou de segui-lo antes que Rogue tivesse tempo de dizer algo. Não queria ter que lidar com a ira dela ali, depois que estivessem na Mansão, conversariam. Agora, queria de verdade estar do lado de fora para assistir Rogue e Wolverine discutindo.

Marie respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto e seguir Wolverine e Jubilee para fora. O tempo estava frio, todos estavam de blusas de frio, apenas ela estava com a blusa que gostava de usar para trabalhar no domingo, quando o movimento era quase nulo. Viu Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee e Colossus parados perto de um carro e ao lado a moto de Logan. Andou até ele, olhando-o sério, como que o intimidando-o.

"Suba."

Logan terminou de fechar o zíper da jaqueta até o pescoço, olhando-a, vendo a posição que ela estava. Fitou-a sério, não gostaria de forçá-la, mas se Rogue não subisse na moto por vontade própria, subiria de qualquer maneira.

"Eu não vou. Devolva minha mala."

"Marie, vai subir nessa moto. Do meu jeito ou do seu jeito."

Por um momento todos ficaram a fitá-la, apenas esperando que ela subisse na moto, Kitty e Jubilee ansiosas para vê-la abraçando Logan, mas então a morena deu um passo para trás, e virou-se, começando a correr. Colossus balançou e abaixou a cabeça, Bobby fechando os olhos e fazendo uma careta em desaprovação. Rogue deveria saber melhor do que isso que Logan levaria aquilo como uma afronta.

Marie sentiu seu pé batendo três vezes no chão enquanto começava a correr, mas assim que seu pé tentou encostar no chão novamente, uma mão a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a. Sentiu o corpo de Logan prensando-a contra ele, virando-a novamente na direção dos veículos e parando ao lado da moto.

"Você já pediu demissão, já pagou o que devia do quarto e já avisou que está retornando para sua casa. Não a mais nada aqui que seja seu."

Wolverine odiava pessoas teimosas, mas já deixara bem avisado para ela o que aconteceria, e odiava ter que dizer mais de uma vez a mesma coisa. Desceu o corpo leve dela ao lado da moto, empurrando-a sem muita força na direção da máquina, esperando que ela começasse a se mover para subir.

"Você não tinha esse direito."

"Grande coisa."

Subiu na moto e olhou por cima do próprio ombro, fitando-a. Notou que Rogue não olhava-o nos olhos, apenas lhe fitava em qualquer outra parte do rosto, menos nos olhos.

"Aqui." Kitty entregou uma blusa de frio para ela, a morena a vestiu nervosa, subindo na garupa da moto e fazendo as duas amigas sorrirem.

Quando os quatro amigos entraram no carro, Colossus dirigindo, Rogue segurou-se em Wolverine, ouvindo-o ligar a moto. Por um momento ponderou se deveria dizer algo, mas então, ele esperou o carro partir na frente, saindo do estacionamento do bar, então viu o rosto dele virando-se para trás, olhando por cima do próprio ombro.

"Não ouse fugir outra vez, Marie."

"Você não manda em mim."

Logan virou-se e disse alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse.

"Veremos."

Ligou a moto e partiu, passando pelo carro dos outros mutantes em poucos segundos.

"Rogue vai nos matar." Jubilee comentou olhando para os outros três.

"Matará você. Você fez a mala dela." Colossus rebateu sorrindo.

"Espero que me defenda."

Por um momento só houve silêncio dentro do carro, então Kitty começou a rir e Peter a seguiu, olhando para Jubilee. A morena sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele, fazendo-o ficar vermelho.

"Bobby, acho que você terá que me defender, se depender de Colossus, Rogue me mata fácil."

"Ei." Colossus reclamou rindo outra vez.

* * *

Storm estava do lado de fora da Mansão quando o carro e a moto estacionaram na frente da porta de entrada, os ocupantes saindo. Observou seriamente os ocupantes do carro, fitando-os séria. Teria uma longa conversa sobre responsabilidade e ordens quando eles entrassem. Fitou a moto, vendo Logan esperar Rogue descer da moto, para só então descer. Por um segundo esperou que ela começasse a vir em sua direção sorrindo e a abraçando.

Ao contrário disso viu o rosto dela tornar-se sério, as mãos puxando uma mala da parte traseira da moto. Viu que Wolverine aproximou-se irritado dela.

"Já vim até aqui. Dê-me minha mala. Vou embora."

"Nem arrastando-se conseguiria sair desse terreno, Marie. Entre!"

Storm pensou em intervir, mas uma mão pequena lhe segurou o braço. Fitou os olhos escuros de Jubilee, vendo-a balançar a cabeça, como que dizendo que ela não deveria entrar no meio dessa discussão. Virou-se novamente para os dois que brigavam, e via que Rogue puxava a mala da mão de Wolverine, e via o moreno com apenas um puxão trazer a mala para trás do corpo, fazendo com que a morena batesse de frente com ele.

Esperou pacientemente que eles terminassem o bate boca, mas os dois estavam dispostos a ficarem ali por um bom tempo. Porém, conhecendo Wolverine como conhecia, sabia que o limite dele estava chegando, e Marie havia empurrado até o fim quando disse:

"Mas você não vai me obrigar a ficar aqui."

Logan soltou a mala dela no chão, soltando também a chave da moto e a jaqueta. Storm esperou pelo pior, mas então ouviu que várias pessoas começavam a falar baixo atrás de si, olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo vários alunos observando o casal. Um grito de protesto se fez ouvir da boca de Rogue e Storm viu quando Logan a jogou pelo ombro, carregando-a para dentro da Mansão.

"Agora ela vai matar o Wolverine."

Jubilee comentou alegre e Storm pouco entendeu. Deu de ombros, pedindo que a pequena pegasse as coisas que ficaram do lado de fora. Decidiu seguir os gritos de protesto de Rogue, que fazia com que todos a olhassem sendo carregada por Logan, como se a cena já não fosse o bastante. O viu subir as escadas, levando-a na direção dos quartos.

Marie batia com as mãos nas costas dele, apesar de saber que não estava machucando-o. Gritava e ameaçava-o, mas nada disso o fez desistir. O viu entrando em seu antigo quarto, e foi jogada na cama, batendo com força no colchão. O viu ir até a porta, fechando no rosto das pessoas que estavam olhando para dentro, vendo a cena dos dois. Sentiu que seu sangue fervia por debaixo de sua pele, Logan não tinha direito algum de fazer aquilo.

"Veja bem Marie, pois só falarei uma vez." Marie cruzou os braços, irritada, querendo que ele falasse logo o que tinha pra falar, então ela esperaria que ele saísse e iria embora outra vez. "Não quero que vá embora. Quero que fique. Quero você perto de mim."

Rogue franziu a testa, olhando-o como que não acreditando no que ele estava dizendo.

"Ontem... foi um erro." Viu a garota corar violentamente, mas levantar-se com o rosto indignado. "O modo como começou, foi um erro." Viu a expressão dela suavizar levemente. "Você é uma adolescente e eu deveria ter sido menos babaca."

"Com isso concordo." Comentou.

"Não force, Marie." A avisou, olhando-a sério. Isso seria totalmente difícil de dizer. "Quero você comigo. Sempre foi você."

"O que quer dizer?" Rogue sentiu as mãos tremendo.

"Acha que eu sairia procurar qualquer desses pentelhos?"

"Por que foi por mim?"

Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo vir em sua direção. Via como Wolverine a olhava de forma diferente como se realmente pudesse falar algo que a fizesse ficar, mas duvidava muito disso. Ele sempre tinha um modo de estragar tudo, não seria agora que ele poderia fazer diferente.

"Por que sempre foi você, Marie."

Seu corpo colado ao dela, sua boca a milímetros da dela. Era isso, ou ele dizia algo, ou teria que caçar novamente Rogue, e isso ele não queria mesmo. Estava cansado de fugir e ter que ir atrás dela. Poderia dizer agora, mas poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar e deixar a guria seguir a vida. Porém, gostaria de vê-la seguindo a vida sem que ele pudesse fazer parte? Estava realmente pronto para ser parte da vida dela, só bastava ter coragem para dizer isso a ela.

"Sempre segui o seu rastro, sempre procurei você. Por mim, não por eles, ou pelo Professor. Sempre foi atrás de você."

"Obrigada." Para Marie aquilo não queria dizer nada.

"Ainda vai fugir?"

"Vai deixar?"

"Você é livre." Respondeu sério, segurando o punho esquerdo dela com força, puxando-a para si. "Mas é bom que me escute dessa vez."

Rogue sentiu a pressão dos lábios dele contra os seus, e pouco resistiu, abrindo a boca e beijando-o. Wolverine não lhe dava oportunidades, apenas forçava mais e mais, beijando-a com mais força, retirando de circulação a parte do cérebro dela que deveria funcionar com perfeição. Sentiu os braços dele a circularem sua cintura, pressionando-a contra ele, beijando-a com mais força.

Esperou que as pessoas começassem a invadir o quarto, mas apenas ouviu que Storm afastava todos de lá, saindo do corredor segundos depois. Beijou Marie por mais algum tempo e esperou até que ela gemesse baixo em sua boca, para só então se separar e olhá-la nos olhos.

"Vai me escutar?" Sua voz rouca fez a pele dela se arrepiar, e achou graça nisso.

"Fale."

"Deveria ficar aqui, comigo, dará aulas, terá uma casa, amigos, alunos e..."

"Você sempre vai embora." Disse sem importar-se de cortá-lo no meio da frase. Logan olhou-a nos olhos seriamente.

"Vou ficar."

"Por que?"

"Porque sempre foi você, Rogue. Sempre."

Beijou-a novamente, apertando-a com força contra si, ouvindo-a gemer novamente. Mas separou-se por um tempo dela, olhando-a sério.

"Aquele Gambit..."

"Não seja ciumento, Wolverine."

Rogue o beijou, sorrindo do modo sério e nervoso que ele a olhara quando dissera aquilo. Claro, seria amiga de Gambit, ele ficara a seu lado quando mais precisava. Mas ainda estava do outro lado, ainda era diferente, e não haveria nada que fizessem que a faria sentir-se diferente. Mas agora, com Logan, declarando os sentimentos que ele nunca diria com todas as letras, de volta a Mansão, e com o Professor novamente entre eles, talvez desse certo.

O apertou contra si, sentindo-se novamente parte deles, ao menos um pouco. Beijou Logan por horas, esquecendo-se da vida, da raiva, da vergonha, da vontade de matá-lo. Sabia que Logan era um homem maduro, que ele seria eternamente grosso, sem educação e totalmente sem tato, mas que cuidaria de si como havia prometido anos antes.

Estava do outro lado, mas ao menos poderia considerar-se parte de algo assim. Parte de Logan. Parte do Wolverine.

_Fim._


End file.
